Here I Am
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: It's very long so I put it with the prologue so in a nut shell "Summary inside" its a bunch of genres: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Action, Adventure, Horror in a way, suspense, tragedy, family, and friendship
1. Chapter 1

Here I Am

Summary: After breaking free from her stone prison, Terra walks among people again. But trying to stay off of the Titans Radar and from their views is a job in its self. What will she do if she's the only one who can save them from Slade? Will her life be in jepardy or will things changer for the better this time? *Story is not on the story line of the show…I kinda set to where the episode "Things Change" never occurred so yea* (Rated M for mature content) ((Story goes fast but that's the point its gonna have a lot of chapters but the story line of it goes fast…Just so I 'm warning you….OH and Terra is a bit angsty!))

Me: Hey guys what's up?! Long time no see. This is a new improvement…for once I'm straying away from Naruto fanfics.

Raven (Sarcastically): Oh wow how nice…NO ONE CARES!!!!

Me: Whats wrong with you? Did ya wake on the wrong side of the bed again.

Raven:…..No

BB: No she's just upset that Terra beat her in a fight. I'm so proud of my honey bun.

Terra: Um Beastboy……You're drooling again

Me:…….Riiiiiiiiiiight………..now on with the story

* * *

Prologue-

"_Beastboy!_" Raven yelled as she appeared into the living room at the T-Tower.

"I know…She's out there somewhere." He answered sitting on the couch holding the heart shapped jewewlry box. His eyes held complete sadness.

"Why haven't you said anything my friend?" Starfire asked, everyone stood waiting for his answer. Setting the Jewelry Box down Beastboy got up and strode over to the larger window which watched over the city.

"Because…I've been searching for her lately…It's why I am rarely here anymore." He explained his eyes focused on the moutains, the same ones where they first met her. The place where all their lives first started to change.

'It has been one year since I've begun my search for you Terra…Where can you be?' He thought walking out of the room and out the front door he knew they all followed him. Shifting into an Eagle he took off into the skies with determination. Starfire and Raven also took to the skies right behind him; he looked between both of them. Starfire gave him a thumbs up and Raven nodded her head in approval to him. He also noted that the T-Car was following from under them on the streets.

"Wait for me Terra…" Beast boy began to say.

"…Because we're going to find and save you!" They all chanted to themselves finally splitting up the stars and moon gazing over them.

A young girl sat in a one room, one bath, rundown apartment with only a single shaggy bed pushed up against the wall near the window; sitting upon it. Blond hair hung in her face shading her blank blood shot blue eyes. Her cheeks were puffy and red still stained with old an new tears. Bandages covered her arms from her wrists to just above her elbow; a hospital wrist band with her information on it hung from her left wrist. She wore a pair of light gray cotton pajama pants, with a white cotton 3/4 sleeved shirt. She sat there on the bed her knees drawn up and starring out the window, watching as the sun began to rise. She saw Beastboy, Starfire, and Raven flying about. She knew they were in search of her.

"It's better if I stay invisible…they'll stay safer that way." She whispered to herself looking at her calendar near her bed she saw that this day read "Grocery Day" sighing she slowly stood from the bed. She pulled her sleevless black hooded jacket on and put the hood over her head. Walking out she started the long trek to the grocery store. Luckily the government was paying for it all.

* * *

Me: Well there's the prologue hope you guys like it! Now on to the next chapter

Terra: Oh wow thanks Ms. Author you sure made me sound Emo.

Me: Um….Sorry? But I like it when Beastboy is all worried and lovey doevey over you! And you aren't EMO you're just Emotionaly Unstable.

Raven: In other words…

Beastboy and Terra: Emo

Me: OH LEAVE ME ALONE YOU THREE!!! Oh and as you read this story please listen to these songs by this artist

Hollywood Undead:

Sell Your Soul

&

Young


	2. Chapter 2

Terra: I still can't believe you made me a emo!

Me: Are you still going on about that???

Terra: WELL DUH!!!!!!!!!!

Beastboy: Come on Terra lets go get something to eat.

Terra: Fine but….THIS ISN'T OVER MS. AUTHOR!

*They Leave*

Me: Alrighty then…On with the story

* * *

Chapter One:

Terra walked down the sidewalks of Jumper City (Don't know if that's what the city is actually called) she knew people stared at her from the bandages on her arms and the hospital wrist band didn't help much either. She carried a large black duffle bag so she can transfer the groceries from the check out to it. It only took her roughly 30 minutes to reach the local food market simply nodding her head as the store clerk that always greeted her said hello. She grabbed a cart and walked down the first isle, she winced in pain as her shirt rubbed against the stitches on her stomach from her suicide attempt three days ago. All the knowing she knew they were going to open up and she'd be hospitalized once again. Though she was quite used to it actually. She made it to the Tofu boxes and was trying to reach one on the top shelf feeling her skin begin to pull apart.

'Can't…reach!' She thought, when a gloved hand grabbed it and held it out to her. Thankfully her face stayed shadowed when she looked over to the person. Beastboy stood there smiling, the other Titans stood down a ways watching him.

"Here you looked you needed some help." He said, she nodded her head and hesitantly grabbed it, he let it go and she cautiously set it into the buggy feeling all of a sudden light headed. She nodded again to Beastboy and began making her way to get away, but none the less the cart was covered in a blackness and she was unable to move it.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled, the violet haired girl motioned her head to the ground blood began to pool around Terra.

"Hey girl calm down or you'l hurt yourself more!" Robin said him and Beastboy running over to her. Pressing her hand to her waist she pulled it up to examine her hand and saw blood completely covered it. She felt her body begin to convulse in trembles as her mind began to whirl around in panic.

"Calm down we're not going to hurt you…what's your name?" Beastboy asked reaching out to her left wrist to read the wristband. Terra instantly pulled back holding her left arm to her chest walking back until she bumped into the isle wall.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you." Robin cautioned himself holding his arms up, Terra looked around looking for a way out. Deciding on running down the Isle where they didn't stood; she didn't get very far for when the ceiling gave out and it came tumbling down in front of her. A shadowed figure began to appear as the smoke lessened up.

"Hello again Teen Titans." A voice echoed around them. Terra stood there her eyes wide with fear, Slade walked out into the open. Terra couldn't breathe right as she slowly began to walk backwards.

"Ah didn't see you there child. It's nice to see you to…Terra." Slade said throwing a bomb down the shockwave sending them all back. Terra landed on her side the hood fallen from her head, she was disoriented to the point that she never noticed Slade walking up till he towered over her. She tried to crawl away but was yanked back by her upper arm.

"Where are you crawling to my slave?! I came her to claim you. And this time I will serverly punish you for betraying me you little shit!" Salde hissed throwing her into the other isle wall, she screamed as she collided with it and it toppled backwards. She heard Beastboy scream out her name. Struggling she managed to stand stumbling over she fell to her knees too afraid to do anything.

"What's wrong little Terra no spark to fight back?!" Slade laughed his robots blocking the Titans from getting to their long lost troubled friend.

"No….I simply have no more powers…I can't use them if I don't have them anymore…I am no use to you!" Terra whispered using the cart to stand up her shirt and pants stained red from her own puddle of blood.

"Then you have to die little Terra…until we meet again." Slade said then vanished, before the robots could attach her, Terra ran out the backway of the food market into the alley colliding with the wall as she did. Ignoring the fact that she was in severe pain and that everything was spinning. She tripped over her own feet and came tumbling to the ground landing face first. The robots lunged for her.

"STOP!!!!!!!" She screamed covering her head something large landed above her punching the robots away before crouching over her. She noticed it was Beastboy in his gorilla form.

"Azerath…Mentriom…ZINTHOS!!!" Raven yelled multiple explosions being heard; everything was blur to her as the Teen Titans fought the robots, but Beastboy never left; her stayed as a Gorilla and crouched over her to enforce her protection. She never knew what happened affter that because after Beastboy faded back into a human her world went black.

Beep…beep…bee…beep

Terra opened her eyes staring up at the ceiling of the Teen Titans infirmary. She turned her head to the side and watched as her heartbeat stayed at a steady constant on the heart monito. Sitting up she noticed no one was in there. Wripping the Iv from her she slung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. Trying to walk to the counter her legs gave out and before she hit the ground a pair of arms caught her and helped her back to sitting on the bed. She it was Robin.

"Everyone else is asleep, I took an initiative to watch over you. You've lost a lot of blood, so its no wonder you can't stand." Robin explained to her.

"I'll be able to walk in a few minutes." She replied, no emotion filled her voice.

"You make it sound like you've been told this a lot." Robin said studying her carefully, Terra held up her left wrist the Hospital band there.

"I've been in and out of the hospital for suicide attempts for over a year now…I'm surprised they haven't locked me up yet." She said matter of factly, not caring at the moment.

"_You sound like you want to die Terra!_" Robin shouted.

"_Cause I do! I rather fucking die than chance being controled by that fucker Slade! I will not let him control me again! I WON'T HURT YOU GUYS AGAIN!_" Terra screamed, turmoil filled her faces as tears began to fall, she looked down, to ashamed to look up at Robin.

"Then why did you do it in the first place Terra?! There's something you aren't saying!" Robin snapped grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I can't think straight! All I know is I'm not safe…I'm better of left invisible and left alone…Beastboy is better of without me and deserves someone who isn't ME!" Terra screeched covering her ears with her hands. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders from behind.

"I perfer you Terra, and I vow to protect you from Slade…just promise to stay here with me…Alright?" He said watching her look down into her lap. She knew the others stood in the room now.

"Then promis me if Slade ever gets his hands on me….you'll make it top priority to kill me…There are some things none of you will understand and that I am not permitted to say." Terra whispered.

"That isn't going to happen but….we promise." Raven hesitantly said, Terra nodded her head leaning into Beastboys embrace letting her eyes close.

'But it doesn't help that I don't have my powers….I'm useless.' She thought before faling back into slumber.

* * *

Terra: Oh wow…that's intense. I wander what happened to me

Beastboy and Raven: Well you should know!

Terra: No I actually don't….ask Ms. Author it's her story not mine.

*3 pair of eyes turn to Me*

Me: What I'm not telling, you're gonna have to wait until chapter 2 ^_^ but yea

Raven, Beastboy, Terra and Me: Ja-Ne'


	3. Chapter 3

Terra: YEA WE GET TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!

Cyborg: BooYah!!!!  
Raven: When did you get here? And how did you?

Cybory: Honestly I don't know I guess I just suddenly appeared.

Beastboy: Terra…My feet hurt!!!!!!!!

Terra: How come?  
Beastboy: I kicked a rock

Me: CAN WE LIKE GO ONE WITH THE BLOODY STORY ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!

Terra, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy:…….Sure

* * *

Chapter Two-

A week went by and Terra was always left at the Titan Tower when they went to go fight crime. She usually kept herself busy by cleaning something, watching television or playing some sort of video game. She worked on getting her powers back in secrecy as well. Even though Slade wanted them, she wanted to be prepared for if and when he attached. When the Titans would return she would always lock herself away into her room and stay there the remainder of the night, Beastboy being the only one able to enter her room. She knew it bugged them all to see her broken like this, but this was her burden to carry not theirs.

'You should tell them…They're just trying to help you!' She thought staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was one of the rare days when there was no crime.

_'No they will hate you…They will think you are weak and untrustworthy!_ ' A voi ce echoed in her mind, she closed her eyes then opened them to see her in the suit that Slade hade created for her.

'They HATE YOU TERRA!' His voice echoed in her mind.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed punching the mirror before crouching over sitting on the heel of her foot and hugging her knees. Letting herself fall over when her balance gave out. She heard the door flung open and someone wrapping their arms around her.

"Shhh it's alright….everythings going to be alright!" Raven whispered trying to comfort the young girl.

"I want to die Raven…oh god how much I want to…" Terra began mumbling.

"We know, but we don't want you to Terra. We care for you too much to loose you again." Raven explained letting Beastboy lift the blond and walk out. Raven sighed then used her powers to fix the mirror.

"What in the worl spooked her is beyond me. But we will find out what happened to her when she ran off the first time…before she betrayed us." Raven whispered to herself then followed the two to the living area where the other stood waiting, worried faces plastered to themselves.

"Terra are you alright my friend?" Starfire asked walking over to the girl after Beastboy sat her on the couch.

"I'm not sure Starfire…its too early to tell. I'm so confused right now." Terra explained, Robin sat on the ground in front of her.

"I swear on my life Terra that we will kill Slade and break you from her torment. Can you trust us enough to help you?" He asked watching her carefully now. Terra studied everybody before standing up and slowly made her way to the large window. Everyone watched her carefully but they didn't move to follow her.

"You know I already trust you all…It's just at the moment…well…what I'm trying to say is…I don't trust myself. Sometimes I just want to end it all. I'm always hearing his voice and it scares me so bad that I hardly sleep as it is. On top of not thinking straight for the past year, nothing is going right at the moment. But I trust you all with my life, just don't expect me to stay out of comission for long…I will get my powers back." Terra said turning and dacing all of them her face full of determination, something they hadn't seen in a long while. Before anything else could be said the alarm went off; signaling that crime was happening. Beastboy was ordered to stay behind and keep Terra company.

"I have a very…bad…feeling. Something is not right." Terra explained looking to Beastboy. Beastboy set a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reasuring smile.

"They'll call for back up if they need our help. Now lets go watch a horror film!" Beastboy wooted for joy when thunder roared from outside.

'Its not them I'm worried about…its us being alone Beastboy!' Terra thought, but joined Beastboy on the couch hugging her knees and kept her head rest on his shoulder. Beastboy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The movie had almost ended when the power suddenly shut off, a meniacal laugh echoing through out the Titan Tower. Terra jumped up out of her seat and ran over to the window Beastboy rigth behind her and kept her behind him. She held onto his shirt watching over his shoulder as the power flicked on. Slade stood right there back handing Beastboy, sending him into the side wall. Terra tried to make a run to him but was grabbed by her neck and jammed into the window a circular crack being formed a small trail of blood sliding down it.

"It was a mistake running from me you little shit…Even worst to betray and kill me. And now I'm going to have to teach what happens when you disobey me child." Slade hissed his mouth by her ear.

"Not on our watch!" Cyboug yelled, Terra looked over Slades shoulder to see the other Titans, Beastboy had joined them now. Slade chuckled walked over a bit and she was surprised he set her down tacking another step forward.

"And what can the five of you do? The last time I check you let her die." Slade simply said noticing Terra beginning to walk backwards slowly.

"That was then…now is different!" Robin yelled.

"Then come and save her!" Slade yelled and before any of them could do a thing Slade's foot connect with Terra's chest and sent crashing through the window.

"TERRA!!!!!!!!" All the Titans yelled, Beastboy felt his anger building as his body convulsed in anger.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled, they were all going to attack Slade if it wasn't for a bolder crashing in from the left wall and collided with Slade exiting out the right wall. They all ran to the whole in the window to see Terra standing there facing Slade, her hands clenched into fists and glowing a vibrant yellow.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT TERRA!" Slade roared staggering to his feet.

Let him pay…he'll just hurt you again…lie to you…use you…take advantage of you…He won't control you no more… this for…

"…For the Teen Titans and Beastboy!" She screamed tiny rocks beginning to elevate around her.

"YOU FALL HERE TERRA!" Slade yelled as he began to charged towards her to attach. Terra glared as her began swirl around her face.

"I…AM NOT…AFRAID OF YOU SLADE!" She snapped boulders floating about her and began to swarm around Slade.

"GO TERRA!" Beastboy cheered.

"YOU CAN DO THIS ROCK 'N' ROLLER!" Cyborg shouted.

"BEAT HIM TO THE GROUND" Starfire cheered.

"DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU!" Robin advised.

"YOU'VE BEAT HIM ONVE TERRA…DO IT AGAIN!" Raven shouted all of them watching as Slade had trouble dodging Terra's attacks. Before she could send him the final blow he vanished.

"I'll be back Terra…and when I do…You…Are….MINE!" His voice echoed around them. Beastboy was able to jump down and catch Terra as she collapsed along with the other floating boulders.

"I'm so…tired." She managed out before she passed out right there. Beastboy lifted her into his arms bridal style and walked in meeting up with the others. Before they could all panic he spoke up.

"She's asleep, so stay quiet. I'm going to get her changed and tucked into bed. I'll meet you all in the living room to help clean up." He said and walked off.

"I guess all she's ever needed was that extra push." Raven stated everyone nodding in agreement before heading back to the living area. Most of it was fixed by Raven's powers. In Terra's room Beast boy changed her into dry clothes and tucked her under the covers. After kissing her cheek, he tip toed out and left to help the others which wasn't much left.

Terra's Dream:

Terra ran down an empty hallway the suit Slade made her clinging to her body as she tried to get it off of her. Hearing heavy footsteps behind her she ran out a door and began making her way up a flight of stairs to the exit. Before she could make it she was shoved onto her stomach.

"NO!" she screamed trying to squirm out of their grip.

"Now for the punishment." Slade laughed.

End Dream:

"NOOO!" Terra gasped shooting up in bed her furniture in her room falling to the ground with a thump. Sighing she climbed out of bed and quietly made her way to the living area, seeing everything was in perfect shape again. By how dark it was she knew everyone had just gone to bed and she had only been out for a few hours. The storm still raged on outside. Sitting on the floor in front of the window, Terra drew up her knees and hugged them laying her chin on top of them.

"DAMN IT! How could I have been so STUPID! I should have fought harder…I should have gotten back to them…More or less I should have NEVER betrayed any of them!" Terra cried clunking her head against the window.

"Then why did you?" Looking up she saw Robin sit next to her with interested look.

"He had control over me…He used me and I couldn't get out. He wouldn't let me go till I broke and bent into his ways." She explained leaving out all details.

"What did he do…more or less…what did he do to YOU, Terra?" Robin asked, an image of Slade pinning Terra onto her back and her screaming flooded her mind. Tears began to form.

"He…her…I couldn't…" She tried to say, but the images of Slade ripping the clothes from her small framed body and his rough hands roaming caused her to freeze up and panic.

"TERRA WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Robin yelled, everything stayed quiet except for her sobs and she began to shake.

"He raped me…every time I refused his control…till I finally broke." She chocked out, Robin didn't know what to say, so he kept to embracing his friend as she began to sob loudly.

"What happened?!" Raven asked as she ran in.

"Call a meeting…I'll let Terra explain herself." Robin said and thus that is what happened, everyone was woken up. Terra was sat in between Raven and Beastboy. Robin stood in front of them all.

"Just tell them what you told me." Robin said watching Terra.

"After I first ran from here, I had planned on coming back in the morning I just needed to cool off. But as the night turned long I wanted to come back earlier, but…Slade was there. I couldn't evade him and he over powered me. And the months that I was gone I tried and tried and tried to get back but he broke me!" Terra cried now not able to get it out of what happened.

"Terra…it's okay tell us what he did to you." Cyborg reassured the young girl.

"He…he…he…he…" She tried but nothing came out.

"Did Slade rape you?" Beastboy asked reading in between her words. Terra slowly closed her eyes tears finally spilling over.

"…yes…" She whispered out, Beastboy wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged onto her,

"I swear on my life that he will pay for what he did…if only we knew how to help you!" Beast whispered.

"I'll take you all to my home…The Lost Colony…The City of EarthMovers. And then everything should be answered." Terra explained the Tower's lights shut off lightning flashed three figures floating on Boulders floated outside the window. Everyone stood firm.

"Michael…Chris…And Jon….So they finally came….and now….it shall begin." She stated standing to her feet.

* * *

Terra:……Oh…….my……GAWD WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: Oh calm down you emo drama queen!

Beastboy: I'm not going to say a damn thing.

Cyborg: I think its getting tense don't you guys.

Raven: That is so irrelevant Cyborg.

Robin: It doesn't matter we still have to bring Slade down!

Starfire: And when we do then I shall sing a Tameranian Fold Song.

All Titans except Starfire:NO!!!!!!!!

Me: And I shall help you!

Starfire: Yea

Me: Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Terra: Well then lets hope I get the spark back that everyone loves!!!! *SQUEE*

Me: Not so fast girlly! I'm not done torturing you yet! But you are gonna get that spunk back.

Raven and Terra: About Time.

Beastboy: But I love it when Terra is emotional. It gives me a reason to care for her.

Me: Point taken Beastboy.

Robin: Who gets to kill Slade?

Me: I'm sorry to say this Robin but…..

Robin: But what?

Me: Slade….is an….IMMORTAL *Evil Laughter*

Robin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Raven: And I thought I was emotional.

* * *

Chapter Three:

All the Teen Titans ran up to the roof where the three males landed hopping off the bolders they controled. All had blond hair like Terra but the only difference was their peircing emerald green eyes. Terra hesitantly walked out to the middle where the tallest of the three was. Terra shook in fear from his intimidating form.

" Добрый вечер сестренка. (_Good evening little sister._)" He teased her in russian, Terra rolled her eyes.

" Нарежьте дерьма Майкл! Что ты здесь. Я думал, вы трое были еще в Russain колония? (_Cut the crap Michael! What are you here for. I thought you three were still in the russain colony?_)" Terra asked back in the same language glarring up at him.

" Да о том, что ... мы получили сообщение от деда, что ваш отец был еще жив и ... Некоторые тревожные новости о том, что он сделал для вас. (_Yea about that…we got a message from grandfather that your Father was still alive and…Some disturbing news about what he did to you._)" Michael answered calmly.

" В короткие сроки мы здесь, чтобы помочь Вам с Слэйд уничтожен американский колонии в неделю назад. (_In shorter terms we're here to help you since Slade destroyed the American Colony a week ago._)" Jon piped up, Terra's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SLADE DESTROYED THE AMERICAN COLONY?!" She screamed, Jon hid behind Chris who sighed stepping up.

"Listen Terra we know what happened and we're offering our help. But the point is…Have you told your friends the truth about who Slade is?" Chris threw out into the conversation earning the worst glare his sister could throw at him.

"…" Terra sighed before walking to behind Chris and Jon standing at the edge of the Tower's roof.

"Slade is my papa…Michael, Jon and Chris have different fathers. After our mama died, Slade went insane and began making mayhan. Our grandfather sent me here to the American Colony from the one in Москва, Россия (_Moscow, Russia_). My mission was to destroy him by all means…I was ordered to betray you guys to get closer to my papa and destroy him from the inside out, but…I tried to change it and was captured, beaten and raped by him till his ways broke me. I apologize for everything….And I apologize for my idiotic brothers who have no brains!" Terra explained with narrowed eyes, Jon hitting her upside the head thus beginning an argument in Russian between the two.

"Well…that was interesting." Raven said, Starfire nodding her head in agreement.

"Since when could Terra speak Russian?" Beastboy asked, they all went quiet though when Jon and Terra's argument took a turn to the ugly side.

"Ну, может быть, если вы werent так DUMB ... ... и пришли к моему спасению, когда я позвонил вам, ребята потом .... MAYBE СЛЕЙД бы не насиловали ME! Я бы еще нормальные!( _Well maybe if you werent so...DUMB...and came to my rescue when I called for you guys then....MAYBE SLADE WOULDN'T HAVE RAPED ME! I'd still be normal!_)" Terra screamed glarring at her brother.

"Well if you stopped acting like the disgrace you were, maybe it wouldn't happen! Maybe if you weren't a disgrace then maybe MAMA WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"Jon yelled, Michael slapped his forehead and Chris went rigid.

"You…you think it was my fault?" Terra asked stepping away from the boy, hurt fully showing in her eyes.

"Terra I didn't mea…" Jon tried to say but the girl ran from him and didn't stop there. She ran from the tower, she ran from the friends and family who wanted to help her. She was going to disappear, not even Slade would be able to find her this time.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU IDIOT!" Michael roared going to punch his brother but Raven's magic caught his wrist.

"Now is not the time to fight. We need to find Terra before Slade does…He's still after her and I believe this time he will kill her instead of keeping her as his pet. Now you three boys are going to shut up, split up and look from the air to find Terra. Starfire will be joining you. Myself, Robin and Cyborg will be taking the ground approach…While Beastboy…I know she has her communicator…You need to try and reason with her." Raven explained the way to go about this and not a single soul on that roof went against her. Like Ravens orders Michael, Jon and Chris and Starfire took the airial approach seeing if they could see the blond girl from above. Raven searched the entire city in case the girl was hiding somewhere, while Cyborg in his car left the city, as well as Robin leaving on his motorcycle. Beastboy on the other hand sat in Terra's room, on Terra's bed clutching onto the communicator. He knew the other Titans would be listening as well, along with the blonds three brothers since they to received communicators.

"Hey Terra…it's me Beastboy. Um I just want to talk with you, if that's okay. I'm not going to track you. Only to talk." Beastboy said smilling sadly. Terra hid in a cave watching her brothers and Starfire fly up above her.

"What's there to talk about…He's right…I was and am a disgrace. I could have gotten to my papa faster and told him grandpapa was going to kill mama in papa's chemical company. It wasn't that far from our home in Россия (_Russia_) but papa drove his truck to it anyways with my brothers leaving me at home. I wanted to help. I had ran out of the backdoor and into the back woods. I didn't stop till I got there and saw that the entire company was a blaze in flames." Terra paused her breathing uneven and tears had already spilt over falling from her cheeks to her bare legs.

"I tried to run in screaming for them both, but Jon and Michael had grabbed me right as the plant exploded the shockwave knocking everyone to the ground. The last thing I heard before my world went black was mamas voice…She said 'and now thy power shall be yours.' Nothing was ever the same again." She cried and this time she couldn't stop the sobs.

"I was only 6 years old and I remember vividly seeing papa in the hospital on that bed in a coma! His face…his entire body was deformed from the flames. Everyone part of the Russian Colony said it was my fault and I truly believed it. The day I visited the hospital when he woke, I was told by the doctor I couldn't see him…for…my very own father had no memory of me, of mama, Michael, Chris, Jon…NOTHING! That's why I accepted the mission, cause then I knew I could put him out of his misery of having no past to remember!" Terra sobed out, everyone listened very quietly not knowing what to say.

"Come home Terra, and I promise that you will have a family. It may be dysfunctional and sometimes hard to deal with but…You have us to lean on when you need it." Beastboy said with hope in his voice.

"Terra, I swear on my life that I will track Slade down and help you get him to regain his memories. No child deserves to go through life with no father. Will you come home now?" Robin asked parking off to the side of the road so he wouldn't block traffic.

"What…What if we can't!" Terra asked fear filling her eyes.

"Then we won't stop till we succeed." Raven said, everyone stood still waiting for the girls reply. Terra smiled as her tears finally came to a stand still.

"I'll come home." Terra finally replied walking out of the cave just as the sun began to rise. Taking in the warmth of the rays she turned back and began running.

Back to where she belonged.

Back to her love.

Back to her Family.

Back to what she knew best.

'Nothing can change my mind now. I know who I can trust and who I cannot. Not ever in my life after papa went insane upon finding out who his wife was and told the her and his children were murdered did I have the hope. The hope to believe that he can regain something that he lost dear to him. Maybe this time around I can stop using mama's power and use my own. I promised papa…I also promised Slade to find my own way…my own purpose. I promised to become strong in my own ways. And this time…Not even grandpapa will be able to stop me!' Terra thought as she ran up to the Tower to see them all there. Shedding happy tears she ran the rest of the way jumping into Beastboys outstretched arms.

"I love you Beastboy." She whispered.

"I love you to." He whispered back.

* * *

Terra: Wow that was….OMG I loved it.

Me: Glade you did.

Beastboy: What gave you inspiration?

Starfire: Yes please reveal your secret!

Robin: I agree

Me: Well you see I finally got a review and so I did full out on this chapter!

Cyborg: You heard her readers. The more reviews the quicker she'll update. Now…Show the love ladies!

Me: Okay cyborg! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Cyborg: I wander what the plan is going to be now Rockin Roller.

Terra: Same her Cy. Well I guess we shall tell our readers that for this chapter…We are taking control!

Me: Um….No you aren't.

Cyborg and Terra:…….damn….

Me: On with the story. Oh and there is a rape scene. ^_^

Terra and Raven: What?!?!?!

* * *

Terra starred at her reflection in the mirror sighing in nervousness. She wore and a whit halter, with a blue jean mini skirt. Fishnet leggings went down her pale slime legs and were accompanied by brown hiking combat boots. Bandages from her previous suicide attempts laced up her arms and the black bags around her eyes from the lack of sleep still held firm. It had only been a week since her little run away attempt and she was being convinced by Starfire to go shopping. Luckily for the blond she was able to convince Raven to tag along. The girls were going to shop for a couple hours before meeting the boys at the pizza place. Since the three males joined her brothers in going to a meeting being held by her grandpapa, the head leader of all gemancers. Sometimes she wished that she never had these powers and that she was a normal 16 year old girl. But if she didn't…then she would have never met Beastboy. Her boy wonder. She had nothing against Robin she just loved making her leader fume when she called her boyfriend, her boy wonder.

"Terra are you going to be any longer cause I swear if you try to even ditch…I WILL DRAGE YOU OUT!" Raven yelled banging on the bathroom door.

" Да, да сохранить ваши брюки на Медузы ... Подождите ... Вы не носить любые штаны!( _Yea, yea keep your pants on Medusa...Wait...you don't wear any pants!__)_" Terra mumbled getting a 'I understood you' from behind the door. Terra smiled a herself and walked out. Raven for once was wearing a back baggy t-shirt with a pair of faded ripped blue jeans.

"Wow for once I was stood corrected." The blonde laughed and Raven soon joined in with her, Starfire walking up in her normal attire. The two that were laughing then sighed, wandering if the Tamaranian girl ever got tired of wearing the same old thing.

'Note to self…buy Star more clothes that aren't the same thing!' The two thought before all three of them left. For once they all decided on being normal and taking the bus since none of them wanted to do any power using. Most of the Jump Cities' citizens starred at them, but they were having too much fun to care. Terra after a while adsenmindedly began starring out the window when the bus stopped at a bus stop. Across the street she saw people walking the side walk, Slade suddenly was there starring at her. Eyes widening in fear and shock he was then suddenly gone.

'It had to of been my imagination.' She thought engaging in conversation with her two friends, completely forgetting about what she saw. It was another four stops before they reached their destination. They all locked arms and ran to the gigantic building. Inside Terra and Raven dragged the alien girl to a clothing store piling clothing into the girls' arms. Starfire was very much confused.

"Do I relly need this much clothing friends?" She asked, the two shoving her into a dressing room.

"This might be a while Terra. Here is Robins' credit card go get us some food, kay?" Raven asked a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Of course. Be back in a jip!" Terra waved and ran out. Ravens smile faded away as a shadowed feeling entered her and it urked her to call the young girl back….but she didn't as Starfire came out modeling the clothes. Raven went straight into her helpful critisism mode. Out in the halls of the mall Terra read the Mall Map trying to figure out a non confusing route to the food court. So far it wasn't going too well. After what seemed forever she finally found it, and it was packed.

_'Terra have you made it?_' Came Raven's concerned voice.

"Yea and it's packed, I'm caught in the middle trying to reach Tac…" Terra began but dropped the communicator. Salde stood right in front of her. Everything was dead silent to her, even the buzz of Ravens voice screaming out her name to respond.

"Hello my apprentice. You've been a very bad girl. And I believe it is time I took you home." He said grabbing her arm roughly. Terra was in too much shock to react, to think, she wasn't even capable to fight back. By the time Raven and Starfire reached the food court all that was left behind was the blonds communicator.

"Raven to Robin…Raven to Robin…Do you copy." Raven's shacking voice said into the her communicator.

'What is it Raven we're in the middle of a briefing on how to keep Terra safe.' Robin explained.

"Slade's got her! I sent her to get food for us from the food court while Star tried on some clothes! I was asking her where she was and when she was talking she stopped and dropped her communicator. We heard his voice and rushed as fast as we can. She's not here Robin!" Raven explained calmly but felt panic begin to consume her.

'We're all on our way!' Raven announced, and then all was quiet. Raven and Starfire exited the building waiting on a pair of benches. It didn't take but 30 minutes until Robin and the others got there.

"Are you two alright?" Beastboy asked running up to them.

"Yea, we're fine. We're both worried about Terra." Starfire explained, Raven stayed quiet.

"Lets head back to the Tower and start our search from there." Cyborg suggested and soon they were all rushing back to the Tower.

* * *

Out in the middle of the moutains 40 miles from Jump City Terra woke up in a solid metal room lying on a military bunker bed. Her head hurt from the blow she received from Slade when he hit her. She sat up resting her head in the palm of her hand her elbow resting on her left bent up knee. She felt a headache coming along. She also knew what was going to happen to her since all she was wearing only a sports bra and women boxers. Drawing her knees to her chest Terra felt tears rimming at the edge of her eye lids and threatened to fall. She only hoped that Beastboy and the others would find her soon. She wasn'r ready to face Slade yet…not yet. Her head jerked up when the door swung open and Slade walked in. She moved herself as far into the corner as she could fear etched across her face. Slade roughly grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down many halls before being thrown into a room. She knew this room, it was where he did it the last time. Tears finally spilled over when she was dragged onto the bed being blind folded. The inevitable was coming and she couldn't stop it. She felt her bra pulled off of her along with the boxers as Slade kissed and sucked at her neck roughly. Her waist was roughly gripping and she could already feel the bruises forming. Slade forcefully kissed the young girl his large hands grabbing both of her wrists bringing them up to above her head and cuffed them to the head board. Terra wimpered into the bruising kiss as he bit her bottom lip drawing blood. Running his hands down the sides of her waist reaching under her thighs, making her legs bringing them to hanging over his shoulders. Terra felt the head of his erection at her entrance. She bit her already bust lip preparing for the undying pain to come. His hands tightened around her thighs bruising the acheing muscles. She yanked on her restraints feeling the rope tear into her skin reopening her suicide attempted cuts. She heard Slade's dark chuckle before he pushed into her hard and poundingly. A scream tore from her throat each time he hit her inner walls as he thrusted back into her. Everytime she screamed for him to stop he pounded into her harder his hand covering her mouth. To her it seemed like forever until she was untied and forced onto her hands and knees.

"Open!" He hissed, she knew what he meant. Terra hesitantly opened her mouth and he forced his full length into her mouth. She began to choke and he began to thrust. Terra felt like she wanted to throw up but Terra knew she couldn't. Tears pooled over her cheeks and her arms began to shack; his seed then emptied into her mouth he quickly pulled out and held his hand over Terra's mouth until she swallowed every last drop. Terra collapsed to her side curling into a ball and sobed loudly ignoring Slade everytime he yelled for her to stop. She cried and cried even when he threw her to the metal floor and began beating her, but she couldn't stop. Eventually he left her there after taking a sample of her blood, he was prbably making a new suit for Terra. She was left to find the clothes he put her in. She redressed and made her out of the room ignoring the searing pain between her legs walking down the cold hallways. She found her old room and walked in and to the closet. Opening it she pulled out a gray pair of pajama pants and a black hoodie, pulling the hood over her head, tears still fell from her eyes. Walking back out she walked in a slow constant motion till she reached Slade's Bases' computer room where she saw him take some his blood and put it in a machine with her sample. She let the door silently close behind her before walking out till she was in the middle of the room. She watched as the computer began making calculations. He was doing a paternity test and she feared his reaction. On another computer that held the secruity results She noticed it was going off eight dots running around the upper levels Terra knew it was them. The teen titans.

"No…" She heard Slade gasp out, and it was then that she knew he had found out the answer to why her grandpapa was so determined in keeping her away and ordering her to kill Slade. He turned and faced Terra, my eyes held nothing as he walked over to her. He just stood in front of Terra saying nothing for the longest time.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Terra?" He asked pushing the hood off of her head.

"Would you have believed me Slade?! No you would have not!" Terra snapped stepping away from him her hands pressed to her chest as she closed her eyes painfulling tears falling from them.

"They say people who have amnesia always feel a familiarity to the people they have once known! You didn't when you met me again! I can't forgive you Slade." Terra yelled glarring at the man she once called her father.

"But one day I…"She began to say but Salde held his hand up.

"Its still unforgivable." He said walking over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Terra felt the tears cascading from her eyes. When she felt him pull something from his pocket she tried to pull away to see what it was.

"Terra I promise to never bother you again. I just hope your grandpapa doesn't do anything he regrets. Stay strong my beautiful daughter." He said his other hand pulled something back and she heard a click. It was a gun, he was going to shoot himself while hugging her.

"NO! Stop think about this papa! I need you, I can learn to forgive you if you give me the chance. Please don't do thi…" Terra tried to say but his left hand clamped over her mouth, his right arm lifted up. The final thing she heard before Slade fell to the ground was that gun shot.

"NO!" Terra screamed out running to the nearest corner and curled into it watching her fallen father. She began shacking as hysterical sobbing tore from her throat. The door to the room was blasted open the Titans and her three brothers ran in. Beastboy was the first one to reach her. He pulled the girl into a hug as she cried still shacking. Raven ran over and tried talking to Terra but received no response from her.

"She's going into shock. This isn't good." Raven announced, Michael pulled Terra from Beastboys arms and held the girl at arms length.

"Terra sweety its me Michael. What happened…You need to tell me!" Michael pleaded calmly. Terra's cries stopped suddenly her eyes widening in fear.

"He found out who I was…he killed himself…he killed himself!" She cried out pulling away from her brother hugging herself. Beastboy stood behind Terra and held onto her letting the girl turn in his arms and clutch onto him, letting her cry into him. He let her until she fell into a dead state. Picking her up bridal style the green skinned teen calmly walked out heading back to the base. Everybody followed in silence. No one anticipated this. No one wished for this to happen nor did they expect it to. They did know this, there was another threat coming and they knew very well that they weren't ready for it. Especially with the state Terra was now in.

* * *

Yea no ending script for this chappie. Well this chapter made me even cry while typing it because the death I put into here actually was something I went through. A very close friend of mine shot themselves infront of me. I dedicate this chapter to them, because they were going through some issues and I'm happy they aren't suffering anymore. I hope you guys like it and I hope to and more chapters soon T^T


	6. Chapter 6

Terra sat on her bed at the Titan Tower hugging her knees. She had everything shut off, even the drapes were pulled closed. Since the day Slade shot himself which was a week ago and she still hasn't slept. She'd only leave the room when she needed something, which was to eat and she knew she'd have to or her brothers or Beastboy would come and get her if she didn't. But the most she would eat was Starfires homemade Glorg (I dunno how to spell it she eats in the first episode she comes in). The others thought it weird that she enjoyed eating it, but hey it was something different and to be honest it did taste very interesting. Looking at the clock by her bed she saw it was time to go out and get something to eat before they send Raven or Robin himself comes to get her. Walking out she wore blue pajama pants and a red oversized T-shirt and made her way into the living area where Beastboy was cooking breakfast.

"…Um…. Good morning." Terra said, she didn't talk that much either so right now it felt a bit awkward.

"Good morning Terra…Want to help me cook breakfast for everyone?" He asked, she smiled and nodded her head. She was in charge of making Starfires Glorg. No one was up yet and she was surprised at that.

"Um…Where is everybody? Usually they are up by now?" Terra asked her voice whispery, even she was unsure if that was the correct to assume at the moment. Beastboy chuckled at her bewilderment. They were all used to her confusion due to her dramatic change in personality.

"They're all up on the roof for some reason and I'm banned from going up there…So are you so just stay down her with me. Kay?" Beastboy suggested flipping the pancakes. Terra shrugged throwing all the ingredients into a blender and blended it. Beastboy looked a bit greener but she ignored it. Making Glorg was an odd thing to make, most of it was the living blue fungus living in their refrigerator, and she still did understand who it went from blue to see through lime green Jell-O. She and Starfire were the only two dare enough to touch it or even dare enough to make it.

"Um…Beastboy…Do you think that maybe…You know…I can start training with you guys…again? Possibly today?" She asked and was suddenly hugged and spun around in the air. Blinking a few times she just starred at him in bewilderment. Her emotions were lacking and things didn't seem natural to her anymore.

"Of course you can! We'd love it if you did!" Beastboy cheered the two of them making everyone's plates and set the table.

"Shall I go retrieve our friends now?" Terra asked making sure Raven's plate was sat away from Beastboys, since the green teen would try and steel some of the Empaths food.

"Sure go ahead. But be sure to knock first so we don't get into trouble." Beastboy replied and watched the girl slowly glide away.

* * *

Terra ran all the way up once Beastboy wasn't watching her but was then suddenly nervous to open the door so…she knocked on it like BB had told her. He did tell her that the two of them were banned from the roof at the moment and for her to knock on it. Raven was the one who opened it luckily, she didn't want to face her brothers yet.

"Terra?" She asked, the strange girl was confused and that was rare

"Um Beastboy and I made breakfast. He sent me up to tell you guys that it's ready now." Terra replied looking down at her feet fidgeting them.

"…. You came out of your room and made breakfast…You're saying more than two words…Are you feeling alright?" Raven asked eyes wide in shock.

"I think I'm going to be. I can't hide forever…Oh and Beastboy said I could train with you guys today. Grandpa won't stay silent forever and if I want to stand a chance I need to become stronger to. I'm sorry if I worried any of you." Terra explained, but was then hugged by the lavender colored hair girl.

"Thank god you're back to normal, even if it's not completely, at least its something…I thought I was going to have to deal with Beastboys crying forever." Raven sighed, then realized the girl wasn't paying attention.

"Is that an oversized trampoline?" Terra asked, Raven sighed then pulled Terra to outside. Yes it was indeed an over sized trampoline.

"What is it for?" Terra asked, seeing the mischievous smiles coming from her three brothers who were still there.

"Um well…you do know what today is right?" Chris asked, Jon was laughing very hard.

"Of course I do, it's December 6th right?" Terra answered, her three brothers narrowed their eyes at her.

"Well now that you mention… Today's my birthday isn't it?" She asked just shrugging her shoulders, Michael smacked his forehead before walking over to the blond girl.

"We told them last night. You never had a normal birthday and we wanted to do something special. All of us did. Especially after what happened." He explained to her. Terra smiled sweetly before hugging him.

"You didn't have to, but I am grateful to have someone like you. I'm glad the three of you are my brothers." Terra whispered then Beastboy ran up and froze.

"Why is there an oversized trampoline on our roof?" He asked just starring, Raven smacked him in the back of the head.

"That's what I asked. It has something to do with my birthday. I haven't figured it out yet." Terra said to Beastboy shrugging. They all noticed that there was some sort of light around her. Not literally, it was different from her normal happiness. Usually she faked being happy so everyone wouldn't worry for her, but at the moment it seemed real and genuine. Even with no smile upon her face, nor in her eyes they could still tell.

'She's come out of her darkness. I sense that it's beginning to completely fade away. For once, I thank you Slade. But I still have one surprise for her. We need a person with war expertise to train us.' Raven thought watching Beastboy heading off to eat breakfast coming up with reasons why they needed a trampoline for her birthday.

"So who's ready to eat?" Robin asked, everyone left in a flash, him being the last one there. Robin sighed and met everyone downstairs.

* * *

Terra was sitting on the counter next to Starfire eating the Glorg, he had to keep himself from making a face. How the two girls could eat that stuff was beyond him. But hey everyone liked different things.

"So....what's the trampoline for?" Terra asked after finishing her bowl.

"Okay so here's the deal. We're going to have a contest, who ever wins gets to spend the entire day with you. While the rest of us set up for the next surprise. Basically the winner keeps you away from the tower until we're ready." Jon explained pointing his fork at her, Terra narrowed her eyes at him.

"You automatically loose." She said getting up and walking out, Raven followed her. Everyone else laughed before following the two girls out. Terra sat on near the edge of the Tower next to a boom box. Cyborg came over and put in a CD, the song which played was Electropop by Rising Jupiter and he was first. The blond girl pulled a notepad out and wrote down everyone's name on it, putting a zero for Jons' score. He fumed. Watching everyone do their tricks she was getting very bored, even with Beastboy's stunts, so far Raven was the one winning.

"So who one my dear friend?" Starfire asked once everyone completed their stunts.

"Raven." She said handing the notebook to everyone. Beastboy whined while the two left to go do whatever girls do.

"There, there Beastboy now you have time to get your surprise for her ready." Robin said, everyone running inside to get everything ready.

* * *

In town Terra and Raven went to Slade's old hideout, Terra had spent a lot of time here after his death. It was usually when everyone else was asleep.

"You still come here at night don't you?" Raven asked standing next to the girl who gently moved her hands over the computer keys.

"Whenever I feel lonely and lost. Sometimes I still feel him, somewhere out there. The thing is...I don't have the strength to go looking for him. The hurt I would feel when the realization of him actually...dead." Terra explained smiling sadly to herself. Raven placed her hand on her friends' shoulder.

"I know you and your brothers can't teach us anything of what is to come. Your father, Slade could, I saw in both of your minds the damage your grandfather is capable of. Do we need Slade to help in our conquest of justice?" Raven asked starring at the girl.

"Unfortunately we do... we stand no chance against my grandfathers army. I would do anything to have here again." She explained letting a few tears slip out but instantly wiped them away.

"It's okay to cry Terra... you can't hold back your emotions all the time. Not even I'm capable of doing it. There are times where even I cry." Raven explained hugging Terra.

"I can't do this anymore Raven. Everyday I feel like I'm going to fall apart. I see him in my dreams the repeat of what happened that night. And I blame myself." Terra cried hugging onto Raven.

"You know you have all of us to help you. Never think that you have to go through this alone. We're all a family now." Raven explained rocking the girl side to side.

"I know that Raven, but I...I feel that if I stay any longer... the people I care for the most will be hurt." She cried, things were falling apart, bit by bit, piece by piece. Raven knew this, she knew all to well; for it was the same for her, the same for when Trigon entered her life again.

"I will make sure that no one shall get to you. Beastboy won't either and you know it Terra! You're smart, and strong willed because of Slade, your father. Do not loose the spark he created in you. We need it, you need it." Raven lectured holding the girl out in front of her at arms length. Terra looked down at her feet then stepped away from Raven looking up at the computer screen in front of them.

"Cancel whatever party they have planned... We're bringing Slade back to life... Tonight." Terra answered clenching her fist glaring at the machine in front of her.

"How do you plan to do that Terra?" Raven asked stepping beside her.

"Back in my betrayal, I watched Slade build this machine. There are capsules in the hidden room behind this. The water filled capsule will have Slade in it, I will be in the other. My brothers are only connected to him by his and my mothers' marriage. I am connected to Slade by blood, only my DNA can repair the damage he inflicted upon himself. Will you help me?" Terra asked looking to her friend.

"Just give me the word and tell me what to do. Then you shall consider it done Terra." Raven smirked, Terra smirked back.

"Then we have a lot of work to do...let's get started." She said and began walking out Raven following behind her. Their destination...the city morgue.

* * *

There you have, Chapter 5 ^_^ yes it is a lot shorter than I had anticipated but, I rushed its completion. So what I did was edited it on Fanfic here to make it a bit more lengthy with all the lovely lines LOL. Have fun you guys ^_^. Chapter 6 hopefully shall be longer ^_^. Till then, toodles.

YaoiFanGirl1990


	7. Chapter 7

Terra and Raven hopped the fence to the morgue in utter silence, no mistakes, no faltering and no looking back. They hid between the shadows of the tall oak trees and pressed their backs against the brick building. Their breathing slow, shallow... even. They both wore black hoods over their heads to keep each of their identities a secret, Raven used her magic to break the lock to the freezer room; the restricted part. Terra flipped the light switch before pushing the hood off of her head looking about the room.

"I guess we start looking huh?" Raven asked, Terra nodded and the two split up each starting at each end. Reading name plates of people they didn't know. The room was huge and they were both becoming exhausted. Terra smacked her head against a random door becoming depressed again, she looked up at the name plate subconsciously and froze. Her accidental break down found Slade for them.

"Papa..." She smiled running her hand along the name plate a sad smile upon her face.

"Good work, now lets get him back before this place opens." Raven suggested, the two girls worked together to get Slade's body into a black body bag before sneaking back out. Raven fixing the door of course. The two rushed back to the hideout and put his body in the kitchen walk in freezer. Terra ran to the capsule room and filled the left one with water and began testing the system, she fixed a few nuts and bolts to hers before testing it as well.

"So are we good to go?" Raven asked walking up ready through the manual that Slade had made.

"Yea, let's get Slade put into his capsule. If this works, the electrodes rushing through the water will break the glass. Don't know if he'll fall out so stay on guard. I'll most likely black out, this is going to take a lot of energy out of me." Terra explained the two of them entering the freezer carrying Slade back to the capsule room. Raven and Terra both had to use some of their powers to lift the man into the capsule, taking a deep breath, Terra had to get in along with him applying the breathing mask and the sensors. She climbed out instantly shivering from the wind contact.

"How's the stats?" She asked, Raven looked over the computer screen.

"The same.... He's dead Terra." Raven muttered before running over and helping Terra into hers.

"I need to know...what should I expect if the worst should happen?" She asked gripping the earth movers arm tightly.

"Either it doesn't work simply, he dies after a few minutes, him and I both die or...I die alone." Terra explained jumping down into her capsule. Raven nodded her head and ran back to the computer, the two both knew that this had to be done. Terra injected the IV into each of arms and all the sensors in there onto her pressure points, half were to keep check on her stats the others were to electrocute her sending neural waves to Slade. She was never this afraid, no, she was frightened half to death.

"Okay, begin phase one." Terra said, she gasped as blood was sucked out of her vein, it circulated back through the other vein, very little of it traveled the long tube towards Slade. Every now and then a jolt of electricity shot through her body and she saw shapes in her vision. Her body felt weak, very weak.

"Hang on Terra, we're half way done." Came Ravens calm voice. Terra closed her eyes and let herself go, she wanted only one thing to go through her mind, one memory. The time when Slade first gave her the butterfly hair comb.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Daddy, daddy, daddy..." A young girl of 5 years of age ran into the dark bedroom jumping onto the lump under the covers pouncing up and down shouting daddy continuously. Her long sun blond hair waved about her as her bright gem like blue eyes shimmered in happiness. A groan escaped from the lump under her and sighed._

_"Terra sweetie, it's 4 in the morning! You should still be asleep!" The man lectured sitting up starring down at the smiling toddler in his lap, she pouted out the quivering bottom lip. He sighed and smiled at her._

_"You promised that you'd show me the sunrise daddy! Besides today is my birthday and you will respect me!" Terra ordered standing on the bed with her hands on her hip._

_"Oh I will?" Slade asked then grabbed the surprised toddle into his arms and plopped her onto her back on the oversized bed. He began to tickle her; giggles and laughter filled the monstrous house. Terra slipped out of her nightshirt and ran out of the room giggling away._

_"Get back here Terra!" Slade joked chasing after her. Terra ran to the spiral staircase jumping up to sitting on it and slid down to the first floor. Going to run off she was caught into Slades' arms again._

_"No fair daddy!" Terra laughed letting him put her shirt back onto her._

_"Life isn't fair sweetie." He smiled poking her nose she scrunched up her nose and sighed._

_"I know, I'm why mommy left us right?" She asked sadly looking into her lap. Slade lifted her face up by her chin._

_"You're wrong, your mother hates differences. She didn't accept the fact that you were just like her sons when you shouldn't be. You're different and that's what I adore about you. I will make up the love that she could never give you sweetie." Slade explained lifting his daughter into his arms._

_"So her leaving isn't my fault?" She asked looking up at the night sky as they walked outside._

_"No it is not." Slade answered lifting Terra onto his shoulders and entered the woods walking along an unknown makeshift path. Terra rested her chin upon her fathers' head her eyes closed, some of her hair fell forward covering half her face._

_"Sleepy?" Slade asked, Terra shook her head no._

_"I don't want to go back to school, everyone picks on me." Terra whined frustratingly pushing her hair out of her face. They reached a cliff edge and she was set down onto her feet._

_"You have to sweetie, so you can learn to control your gift." He explained kneeling next to her looking her in the eye. Terra looked away with a pout._

_"They aren't a gift! Gifts don't hurt people." Terra sighed letting her hair fall into her face again._

_"Curses are always gifts in disguise. There is a saying: yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present. So there is no way to tell if your powers are a curse or not until the future my child...Happy Birthday my daughter." Slade smiled pushing a silver butterfly hair comb into Terra's hair as the sun rose._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

Terra felt the warm bed under her and something wet placed on her forehead. A beeping sound could be heard next to her. She was strapped to a heart monitor again, she wandered if Beastboy was freaking out yet. And she was right.

"HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN OUT?!" He yelled to whom ever was in the room.

"Oh calm down green one, she's been out for only 30 minutes." A deep voice replied calmly, her eyes fluttered open, and she starred at the ceiling as Beastboy began screaming at whoever answered him.

"Beastboy shut up you're giving me a headache." Terra muttered sitting up, she saw Slade sitting in the chair next to her dressed in his mask again.

"....Idiot." She said to him, she always hated how he hid behind the mask. She could tell he was already annoyed with her.

"And you are a brat." He answered back, Raven pushed everyone out of the room, using her powers to drag Beastboy out. She knew the two needed some time alone.

"So are we bit more negotiable now?" He asked starring at her skeptically.

"Are we going to shoot ourselves again?" She asked back sarcastically getting off the bed.

"Don't you dare sass me young lady!" He hissed standing to his feet and pointed at her.

"_**Don't lecture me then! You didn't have to do it and you know it! You're my father god damn it!**_" She screamed back at him her eyes that had tears in them already. "All I ever wanted was for you to come back to me as a father...nothing more and nothing less. I needed you to guide me." She cried clenching her fists starring hard at him.

"What did you want me to do? I thought you didn't want or need me." He said calming down a bit.

"You know that isn't true, you're the one who raised and taught me everything I know! You're all I'll ever need besides Beastboy and the other Titans. Now I'm asking you to teach us.... Grandfather is planning an attack that we're sure of...will you help us?" She asked stepping towards Slade her eyes hopeful, afraid of him rejecting her.

"I'm sure no matter what I won't be able to escape judgment even with the good deeds I do, am I correct?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"That is not my decision to make. Nor is it Robins, the city will decide whether or not your life is sustainable or replaceable." Terra explained pulling away from him and walked to the window hugging her arms.

"Don't say it'll be this or it'll be that, because when I was in my stone prison. Though it was for a short time... I to thought that my deeds had set the path I must walk. I made myself believe that all I'd ever be was the unwanted child of the Markovia's. The abomination of all Geomancers', the two faced destroyer of all good things. I had let grandfathers' words sink deep within my mind for so long, I tried committing suicide to the point where the hospital stopped holding me over night, they were just my free medical support. But..." Terra paused her hands tightening around her arms.

"But I had never expected for the events that have happened which led to the point we are at now. I have the love and support of not just Beastboy and the other Titans, but... also from the three older brothers I had always wanted in my life. The things you did to me, made me the person I am today; the strong, self-confidant girl I had wished and dreamed to be when I grew up. I prayed that one day I would become like the person I admired and looked up to the most." She finished a small smile adorning her features.

"Who would that be?" Slade asked walking up until he was behind her.

"The one who taught me all the wisdom I would ever need to know. You, papa, you're the one I want to be. Never doubt yourself with thoughts wandering if I am happy with my life because...you made me the happiest child. If anyone could ask me if I would redo anything in my past it would be only one thing... And that was to save you and mother in that explosion. But then again I wouldn't want to redo anything, I might have never of met the man I am in love with today, Garfield Logan." Terra beamed turning around and looking up at her father.

"Now that's the daughter I raised." Slade smiled ruffling Terra's hair, Beastboy finally burst through the door latching onto the blond.

* * *

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_When we drive,_

_In your car._

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_Here._

Terra erupted into laughter when Raven entered the room with cake smeared all over her. The other Titans, plus her three brothers poked their heads in to stare. Beastboy had detached himself from her confusion emitting from his features. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

"I'm sorry...but....you-you l-look like a-a...bakery exploded o-on you Rae!" Terra tried saying her laughter pausing her words. Raven looked down at herself then began pending on the thought. The Titans jumped when the Empath erupted into laughter as well.

"You know what...You're right!" She laughed holding her stomach like Terra was.

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

Beastboy soon joined in with the laughter and then everyone else joined in as well. Terra had fallen over onto her back trying hard not to start kicking. It was just so damn funny to her, BB landed next her not long after.

"They are all idiots I tell you!" Jon complained throwing his arms into the air.

"You're just jealous that you're sister isn't bothered by sad thoughts anymore." Slade explained standing next to the three boys. He watched Terra and Beastboy sit laughing before silencing noticing how close their faces were to each other.

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_When you sleep,_

_Next to me._

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_Here._

"I am not jealous, I just think how it's ironic that they're acting the same way from when you and mom first fell in love." Jon explained further leaning back against the wall.

"That may be true, but there is one difference. Their love is much stronger than any love I have seen. The two of them have both gone through life being rejected either from the way they look or from the way they were born. They have both been through hardships that teach them to look past the outer appearance." Michael explained a proud smiled gracing his lips.

"You're a pansy." Jon muttered, Chris just shook his head in disappointment before smacking Jon in the back of the head.

_Our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Cause our lips can touch,_

_Here._

"Is it possible Terra that even with our impending doom arriving that we can still laugh and joke normally?" Beastboy asked leaning a bit closer to Terra.

"A man told me that anything is possible as long as you believe that it is." Terra answered smiling up at him closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his.

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

_Our lips can touch._

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

"Then is it possible that...before that day comes...you can marry me?" He asked slipping a small box from his pocket and flipped it open. A diamond ring sat inside, the gold band of the ring had silver butterflies welded onto it, the inside of it had an engravement on it: "_I'd be lost without you my Angel._" Terra felt the tears spring to her eyes in happiness.

"You know I always will." She answered grabbing his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

_You are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your..._

Terra and Beastboy ignored the cheers that erupted, ignored the teasing coming from Cyborg. The only people in their world was each other and nothing was going to ruin that. Slade felt himself smile as he watched the scene unfold right in front him. Like every other fathers long life dream, his was to be able not to just see his daughter marry the man of his dreams but to be able to walk her down the isle.

_You are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I've missed you quite, miss you quite..."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now theres no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

The two of them broke apart and Terra couldn't help it when happy tears fell from her eyes when she watched Beastboy place the ring on her finger. At the beginning she couldn't see herself in this position, she couldn't see herself with this wonderful person; because she thought she didn't deserve it. But when the group of friends she cared for and loved brought her out of the cave of darkness she got herself trapped in; she noticed one thing... You deserve a lot of things when you say you're sorry and you've learned to let people forgive you and for you to forgive yourself. She wrapped her arms around Beastboys neck and they stayed like that letting the moment sink in.

_Here in your arms._

_Oh, here in your... arms._

* * *

YEA it is done and I am honestly very proud of myself on how this came out! ^_^! Oh the song is called "Here (In Your Arms)" by "Hellogoodbye" I hope you enjoyed it R&R ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Okay chapter seven....Have no Idea how this is going to turn out so here it comes ^_^

* * *

Terra laid on the couch in the living room of Titans Tower bridal magazines sprawled out all over the room and laid out on her. She had 5 mugs thrown onto the round table either tipped over or still standing up, they had all once been filled with coffee or some caffinated drink. She's been up for three days straight. Music blared from her headphones as silent snores escaped her mouth. It had been not even a week since Beastboy asked her to marry him and already did Starfire begin preparations and she was not too thrilled one bit. Robin and Cyborg had started planning Beastboys bachelor party and well....Beastboy for some reason wasn't looking forward to it.

"TERRA!!!!!!!!!!" Someone suddenly screamed right into her ear causing her to jump nearly 10 feet out of her seat. Looking up she groggily noted to kill both Starfire and Raven later for waking her up. Sighing she decided against it immediately since she hadn't been in the mood for fighting lately.

"May I ask what is so important that the two of you had to rudely wake me up from my very peaceful slumber?" She asked very slowly her eyes narrowed and slightly drooping. Starfire and Raven looked to one another then shrugged before smiling at Terra with beg huge grins.

"We're taking you bridal dress hunting." Starfire cheered, Terra blinked at them before closing up the magazine that was on her face, holding it under her arm then walked out of the room without so much as a single sound.

"Uh, I take it she is not so thrilled with the hunting of the bridal dress?" Starfire asked looking to Raven.

"I think she just needs some sleep... She's most likely headed to Slades' room, his room is most likely the quietest." Raven explained beginning to clean up all the magazines they had bombarded the blond with. In Slade's room him and Robin were on the computer strategizing on their next move against Terra's grandfather when the said blond walked in dropping the head phones and magazine on a pile of clothes before belly flopping onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. They both stared at her for a moment before going back to strategizing, until they began to argue. Terra opened her eyes and groaned starring at the two.

"Okay if you two can't decide on one thing to agree on try other options until the other will agree with it....Okay?" She asked sarcastically before walking out hurriedly, the two went back to that arguing with one another. Terra completely ignored her brothers' room, and Beastboys room she knew they'd both be noisy. She entered Cyborg's garage and found the bed padding in there and curled into it, she saw that Cyborg had noticed her.

"Uh....if you want sleep go somewhere else I'm working with power tools." He said, Terra left immediately without saying a word. The roof had been a no when a bunch of seagulls landed by her and began squawking. She was beginning to give up and walked into Beastboys room, her eyes were blood shot and dark bags hung there and she slumped.

"Um.... Come on lets get you some sleep." Beastboy said turning his game off and led Terra to the bed who barely made it in the first place. Beastboy laid down next to her letting his fiancée cuddle into him, he just smiled running his fingers through her hair. After a while he snuck out to let her sleep and met everyone in the living room.

"Okay spill it what was up with Terra?" Jon asked looking like he was about to bust out laughing.

"I guess Raven and Starfire worked her to her limits with the wedding business." Beastboy explained heading to the kitchen area.

"Is she asleep?" Robin asked looking up from the computer.

"Yea but she's going to be grouchy regardless when she wakes. Looks like she had trouble finding peace and quiet. So when she wakes, no one mess with her." Beastboy suggested giving everyone a very dark look before walking out with food for both him and Terra for when she wakes up.

* * *

~ Terra's Dream ~

_Terra looked around the vast wasteland of what used to be Jump City. She couldn't see anybody around and when she tried screaming out for someone, nothing came out. She looked down and saw she wore something similar to what her wedding dress would be, or dead on. But this dress was tattered and torn, mud smeared at the bottom with a hint of blood mixed in as well. She climbed over fallen debris and buildings, in her mind she couldn't will herself to fly over everything. She finally came to the bay, which overlooked Titans Tower and stepped back in horror. It had completely fallen over into the bay. It felt as if her breathing stopped._

_"This isn't possible! What the hell happened!" She finally managed to scream out._

_"__**You did sweet heart... You're what happened... But then again; so am I.**__" A voice said behind her, she spun around and jumped back hitting the railing in the process. The girl behind her, though taller and older looked like and almost sounded exactly like her._

_"Who are you? What did you do?!" Terra pleaded her eyes wretched with fear._

_"__**What WE did was destroy the entire city... The entire country by that matter! You better choose wisely from this point one Terra or THIS...**__" The woman began grabbing Terra's arm spinning her around to face the city holding tightly to the girls arms. "__**...Will be your future my dear! I am a very evil person and YOU do not wish to be affiliated with my presence.**__" She finished._

_"Why...why are you doing? And how come?" Terra asked tears falling from her eyes, she could see the dead bodies of her friends, her family and of Beastboy._

_"__**I am not doing this of free will child. Do not get involved with me, or I will be your future and this will happen.**__" She said softly her arms snaking around Terra's chest holding to her tightly. "__**Because I will not let go once you are mine!**__" She hissed into the young girls ear._

_"Who are you?" Terra asked sobs escaping from her._

_"__**My name is unimportant, but maybe it will help you... You may call me Malanna.**__" She answered before everything went black._

~ End Dream ~

* * *

Terra shot up in bed breathing heavily touching her cheeks to feel that tears had really fallen. Beastboy was already next to her one hand placed on her arm the other on her back. She knew he dared not to speak until she had spoken first. Terra looked around and noticed everything was still the same, signifying that what she just saw was just a dream. More than a dream, she knew it was a premonition of what was to come.

"Beastboy... I need to speak with Raven...Now." She said jumping up from her spot and ran out of the room. He caught up to her before she entered and pulled her back.

"What's going on Terra? What happened?" He asked holding onto her arms tightly.

"I need to speak with Raven first!" Terra rushed before pulling away from him and entered the room. Raven was already to her before she could mutter out she needed her.

"To my room." Raven said and the two left, everyone starred at Beastboy for an explantion.

"Don't look at me! Terra wouldn't tell me a thing!" Beastboy snapped and soon they were all huddled up against Ravens' door listening in.

* * *

~ Raven's Room ~

"What did you see?" Terra asked watching Raven use her powers to pull out books and flip through the pages rather quickly.

"Everything, the second you began dreaming was when I started to meditate. Your mind drew me in. I was there but you couldn't hear, sense or see me. That name that woman gave you; Malanna... I have heard it from somewhere!" Raven explained tossing most of the books into a corner if it weren't the correct book.

"I'll help you look." Terra said going to Ravens' other bookcase and looked through the oddly titled books. Raven accidentally flung a book at her but the blond ignored it when she saw a binding of a book with no title. Pulling it out she opened it to a random page. The room instantly changed to a scenery in a different time. They were in a cave a very familiar cave, water dripped from the ceiling and monks in red robes circled around her. Looking down she noticed she wore a rag dress and her ankles and wrists were chained to the ground, which had markings she recognized but couldn't place from where. Her mouth was gagged so screaming out and talking was inevitable. A man walked out and she stepped back seeing that her soul stepped right out of the figure chained to the ground. It was Malanna whom was chained, and her grandfather was the one who had walked. He looked much, much younger; possibly her fathers age. Malanna looked only to be in her early twenties.

"Why the hateful gaze Malanna? You know you deserve this. The ungrateful witch whom you are." He hissed pulling the gag from her mouth.

"You're a bastard Richard! I swear I curse you and your lineage and you shall walk the earth as an immortal! Listen up all of you! 1000 years from this day a female child shall be born, born through hate and love combined. Her powers shall surface on her fourth year in this planet and it shall grow until her 17th year here. Her body and soul shall be my host and I will destroy everything you hold dear Richard. That child...will be your downfall!" Malanna shouted the markings in the stone below her glowing red as the monks chanted fasted, the earth pulling her in. She erupted into an evil malicious laugh pointing at Terra's grandfather.

"You will age and that child will be born of your lineage." Her final words echoed in the cave as she vanished, a whirlwind circled around Terra making everything spin as she appeared back in Ravens' room. Everything was still the same and her Empath friend was still throwing books around.

"R-Raven?" Terra asked as the book fell from her hands and she began to collapse, the symbols which were in that cave began appearing onto her skin. Raven didn't respond.

"_**RAVEN!**_" She screeched, stepping away from the book. Raven was at her side grabbing her arm and examined it then looked to the book on the ground.

"What have we done?" Raven said stepping away from the book in horror.

"I remember, Malanna was the chosen to be the destroyer of the Earth if Trigons lineage didn't fulfill her duties. Terra... you're her descendant aren't you?" Raven asked looking at her friend watching the horror play across her face.

"I-I don't know! Make it stop!" Terra cried falling to her knees hugging her arms. The others ran in after the long pronounced silence. The symbols still ran up Terra's arms to her face and down her legs.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked, running over to her.

"What am I becoming? I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS!" Terra screamed covering her ears and just screamed out in agony. Beastboy hugged onto her and rocked her side to side, Slade walked out of the room his visible eye squinting in hate. The others followed, Beastboy carrying Terra. Slade walked to the computer and began to communicate Richard.

"What are you doing? He's the enemy?!" Cyborg snapped.

"Leave him be Cyborg!" Raven snapped then walked forward.

"Slade knows what he is doing. What ever this Richard is doing, it's affecting Terra and it will be the worst downfall of the Earth than what my father was planning. A waste land where people still live but there is no chance of survival. My father would have just killed everyone, being the merciful one he is." Raven explained as the screen popped up revealing an elderly man.

"Ah Slade and the Teen Titans have graced me with a call." He teased putting his hands together.

"Spill it Rich, what is happening to Terra?! What have you unleashed?!" Slade snapped clenching his fists. Richards eyes moved over to Terra before widening.

"So...the time has come...Listen to me Slade I have done nothing but try to keep that infernal witch from resurfacing. If you so much as care for this planet then you will kill that abomination of a child you call yours to end this soon to come destruction. In simpler terms, to keep Malanna from destroying everything in her wake... You WILL kill Terra and you WILL make sure nothing is left of her. If you don't... Then I will." Richard threatened before destroying the connection. Terra stood from the couch trying to find something to say, but just ran from the room, from Titans Tower.

"TERRA!" Beastboy yelled going to run but Robin caught his arm.

"Let her go Beastboy. She'll come back." Raven explained looking down.

"How much time do we have left Slade?" Cyborg asked walking over and sat on the couch where Terra was laid.

"A week if the most, but then if this happens there will be a prolonged battle in Jump City. I suggest we evacuate the city while we can. None of us will be able to kill Terra, and Richard won't be able to succeed. Malanna's burial is in the same spot where Terra turned to stone. The carvings have just withered away but I believe they might be re-carving themselves into the stone. Awaiting for Terra." Slade explained, everyone nodded and ran out of the room. Slade stood there his eyes narrowed.

"There is one thing you're right about Richard. I will never be able to kill her. But you're wrong about her being an abomination. She's trying to save the world, while you wish to destroy it." He muttered to himself and walked out.

Terra ran to Slades' old hideout, breaking the boulder she had placed there to hide it. Running down the steep hallways she entered the pocket where she had been stone for many days to a year. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees a sob ripping through her throat. In the center a circle had now appeared the symbols glowing a bright red.

"I'm going to kill us all." She cried covering her face and fell over sideways curling into a fetal position.

"I hate you.... I HATE YOU!" She screamed before sobbing once more.

* * *

There you have it chapter 7 Hoped you all enjoyed it ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Raven sat in the Titans living room books stacked up everywhere. Some of them laid by her with place markers on certain pages. Beastboy sat in front of the large window watching over the city for any sign of Terra coming back. It had been almost a week since she ran off, and still she refused to return home. Slade had been out looking for her and found a trace of her clothing in the old cave, but she had long ago left it. Starfire, he guessed, was probably helping Slade out with taking to the skies in their search for Terra. Her three brothers were keeping patrol on the cave just in case she came back. Robin and Cyborg were busy evacuating the city, their time was almost up and they were all out of ideas now. He looked back at Raven she was still flipping through books.

"May I ask exactly what are you doing?" He asked walking over and sat by her. Raven sighed before laying the book back down.

"I'm looking for a spell that might be able to delay the coming of Malanna. But..." Raven began explaining looking down into her lap.

"It's not working is it?" He asked and Raven shook her head no. Sighing Beastboy went over to the computer and pulled up the tracking screen (Don't know what it's called LOL XD) trying to pinpoint Terra's communicator again. She had it either turned off still or took the tracking device out. Guess that happens when you hang out with Cyborg for too long and you begin to learn computer things.

'Beastboy have you had any luck finding our lost friend?' Came Starfire's voice from his communicator, he picked it up.

"Not yet, what about you? Any luck?" He asked sitting in a chair frustrated once again.

'I believe Slade and I might have...I think we are too late. We found her butterfly hair comb...I will let Slade explain it to you.' Starfire explained, there was a long pause before the communicator was finally passed over.

'Here's the thing Beastboy that butterfly hair comb was more than just a gift given to her on her birthday. It was made with a seal to keep Malanna from taking over her body. If she doesn't have it then it only means we are mere hours from being introduced to her.' Slade explained, Raven had dropped her book and her breathing was heavy, all of their nightmares were coming true again.

"Let's meet up with Robin and Cyborg, I have a feeling we'll be in a war we do not want to fight." Beastboy explained before turning his communicator off. He got up to walk out Raven caught his arm.

"Beastboy, we can't kill her! You and I both know that none of us will be able to do it. Everyone knows it isn't her so we can't blame her enough to do it." Raven said her eyes held confusion and fear.

"I know, but we have to at least keep her at bay until Terra can gain control again." Beastboy explained and they both left, meeting the others in front of Murakami High School. The school Terra had once been enrolled into no one looked ready for this. Slade had given him the hair comb the second him and Starfire arrived. Michael, Chris and Jon finally arrived and hour later and they looked horrified.

"Report." Robin and Slade both commanded.

"Malanna got Terra past us, she fazed her through the earth into the cave. We didn't realize until those markings that were on Terra suddenly appeared on the outside of the cave as well. Jon tried to stop her but...as you can see he failed." Chris explained motioning to Jon who was now kicking a brick wall at the moment.

"JON! Stop save your energy for later!" Michael yelled once he noticed it; Jon just flipped him the bird before sitting down pissed off.

"How much longer?" Cyborg asked looking at his arm scanning the city for any abnormalities or stragglers, but found none at that moment.

"We're not sure." The three of them said.

"Who knows, this could on for days weeks maybe even years or maybe...." Jon began to say.

* * *

"_**Or maybe I've been here before any of you regrouped."**_ Someone said, the area began to quickly fog up, and Raven stood there in horror. She knew that voice.

"She's here...that's her voice!" Raven said using her magic to try and disperse the fog but only more appeared.

"_**Don't try my dear, it's not going to work. Even if it did, it wouldn't help you one bit. I do have a message for all of you from Terra. She is sorry that this happening. But then again, I'm not sorry. I just regret that none of you tried to kill her when Richard told you to. It would have saved you lot, but you all had to have a fucking soft spot for her!**_" Malanna hissed walking out of the fog into their view. She kept Terra's full appearance, which made it worse for everyone else.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HER?!" Beastboy yelled stepping towards her, Slade put his arm across his chest stopping him from going any further.

"_**I'm not doing anything to her...if you wanted to save her from this you all would have ended her life! She wanted you to kill her, don't you understand!**_" Malanna yelled back at him. Beastboy narrowed his eyes at her and growled.

"You're lying, Terra never wanted any of that! She was happy for once, we were going to get married. Have a family, everything was so perfect. She didn't want to die you ruined her life. AND YOU KNOW IT MALANNA!" Beastboy yelled trying to keep himself from transforming into the beast within.

"_**I didn't do shit! And now I'm going to kill you all any ways.**_" Malanna laughed her hands glowed yellow and a boulder raised into the air. '_NO STOP IT, LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!_' Terra screamed taking slight control back, Malanna staggered back a little her hand pressed to her head. Everyone looked to one another, Raven smirked.

"Ah so there is a limit to what you can do. You have to keep Terra alive in all mind, body, and soul or you wouldn't have a host to control. You don't have living functions any more Malanna, you don't control Terra... She controls you, but you're stronger at the moment. So I guess it's our turn to keep you at bay until she becomes strong enough. I can deal with that plan." Raven smirked her eyes glowing black.

"_**Don't bet on it witch!**_" Malanna screamed sending the boulder towards the ground cracking, pillars of spiked earth sprouting forth while a large earthquake shook the city.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled and they all ran out towards Malanna.

"_**You can't stop me children! I'm more powerful than any of you would ever be!**_" She screamed '_You're wrong, they can beat you...and so can I... This isn't your body it's mine and I will gain control!_' Terra yelled, but Malanna pushed her aside dodging the three brothers only to be tackled to the ground by Beastboy in his gorilla form.

"_**You can't save her Beastboy, she's unsaveble! You know this, why do you even try?!**_" Malanna hissed as he fazed back to normal.

"Because someone has to, and it might as well be me! And she can be saved, her and I both know this! We aren't your enemies Malanna. Richard is the enemy instead of damning the world, why don't you just damn his life?!" Beastboy snapped shaking her by the shoulders.

"_**Don't you think I would have by now? I'm the fucking reason he's immortal! If you don't kill Terra, he'll gain control of the world!**_" Malanna screamed at him kicking him off by the stomach. Beastboy staggered to get back up spatting blood out from his mouth. He stood straight and stared Malanna down.

'What do I do? I can't hurt Terra nor can I kill her. We all know that the reason she can't gain the control over her body is because she lacks the confidence; or is she planning something else?' Beastboy thought clenching his fists.

'Malanna was right about one thing...we're all fucking screwed!' Michael, Jon and Chris all thought keeping to the air with Starfire. Cyborg kept his laser beam pointed at Malanna keeping it only halfway charged. Everyone was fighting halfway because none of them wanted to hurt Terra.

'There has to be something we're missing.' Raven and Slade thought standing side by side examining the scene at hand.

"Why does it have to be this way? Why did you choose Terra?" Beastboy asked beginning to walk towards Malanna his left hand in his pocket.

"_**I didn't choose, Richard did!**_" She hissed sending a boulder into Beastboy sending him into a light pole. '_NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!_' Terra screamed at Malanna forcing their hands to go into their hair.

"_**Stop that brat, I'm in control now.**_" Malanna hissed back staggering.

"EVERYONE HIT HER WITH ALL YOU GOT NOW!!" Slade yelled, Malanna's head shot up seeing Raven's darkness hit her straight on, Robins explosives hit her from behind, Cyborg hit her from the left and boulders hit her from the right. Malanna tried to shield herself but Terra refused to let her.

"_**N-no....I won't...l-let...**__BEASTBOY!!!_" Terra screamed once she gained back control everyone stopped instant. Terra stood there her eyes half lidded before they closed and she collapsed, Raven was by her side in an instant. Her hand glowed with her magic as began to heal and examine the blond.

"How is she?" Robin asked when they all ran up.

"She's fine for right now, Malanna has been put to rest...temporarily. Terra is still fighting, but for right now at least she is winning." Raven explained finishing her job.

"You all realize that this is just the beginning. Not only is Richard going to be against us but we also have a psychotic ghost possessing my daughter who wants to kill us all. PLUS, knowing Terra she is STILL going to want to go on with the wedding!" Slade threw a fit, then took a breather when he noticed everyone starring at him like he was nuts.

"Can we just get her back to the tower? I rather her not wake up seeing the damage caused by Malanna." Beastboy suggested and for once everyone agreed with him.

* * *

They all left to the tower and got Terra laid in the infirmary. Everyone sat on the couch with papers of analysis spread about the round table in front of them.

"Okay the markings I researched are that of a cult created by Richard. Very strong seals, they can lock anything into a certain element..." Raven began to explain sighing in annoyance when she saw everyone's confused faces, side from Slade's.

"...Basically it is an off form of the magic created in and used in my homeland Azerath. Not very powerful but, it's a bitch to break!" Raven explained further seeing looks of understanding.

"So let me get this straight...If our grandfather wished to, he can unleash Malanna in Terra's mind and control her, using her to destroy his enemies and take over the world. Do I have this right?" Jon asked pointing his fingers at the papers.

"Technically, yes that is correct. But what I am confused about is what do these markings for Terra mean. I found all the photos for each element, but I can't pinpoint Terra's!" Raven snapped throwing a stack onto the table.

"That's because they were created by Malanna."

Everyone jumped and looked to the living room entrance to see Terra standing there, she had changed into a pair of forest green cargo pants and a black 3/4 sleeved belly shirt. The markings still adorned her body but didn't glow anymore, they were just plain black now.

"You know what they are?" Slade asked his eyes narrowing at his daughter. Terra sighed before sitting on the steps just after the door, her chin rested in her hands and her elbow rested on top of her knees. They all could tell she was trying to figure out the correct way to explain all of this.

"In simple terms, in the explosion from when mom died, I heard Malanna's voice chanting in my head and that's when I saw this symbol first. The symbol of protection in ancient Cyrillic; Malanna based her powers and magic directly off of Azerath, but turned it into her own. She changed up the spells and created new ones. She reworded curses, creating weaker ones, but made them impossible to break. The markings upon me is a seal she put upon her soul not only to protect her and her host, but to also curse her and her host. If she were to get way out of line, the markings will catch fire creating a massive earthquake turning the host and Malanna to ice bringing her back within the Earth." Terra explained ending it with a very long sigh. She looked up and saw everyone just starring at her very oddly.

"WHAT?!" She yelled jumping to her feet.

"And how long have you known this?" Robin and Cyborg asked starring at her skeptically now.

"Since I've become a citizen of America back when I was ten...but I didn't remember I had this knowledge until you all blasted Malanna all at once. My memories are scattered and I can't quite remember them all, I will let you know once I do." Terra snapped before anyone could yell at her, Raven stood up with her arms crossed across her chest and a smirk adorned her lips.

"That's all we do ask of you. Now all I have to say is... Let the games begin." She smirked, Terra smirked back.

"I couldn't agree more." Terra replied and the two just erupted into laughter.

"Did we just miss something?" Robin asked scratching his head.

"I think we did." Slade replied resting his forehead into his hand pretending his wasn't there and that he didn't know a single soul within that room, BUT Robin.

'_**I hope you know what you are doing child! I DO NOT like to be controlled. I am a free woman you here me!!!! You better get me my revenge or I will take control of you and I will kill all of your friends. But... like promised I will add you when the battle gets to hard for you.**_' Malanna hissed within Terra's mind sitting on a conscious created stool. Her outfit wasn't rags anymore but more of a red silk mini dress and black leather thigh high boots; she glared at Terra.

'Yea, yea I get the picture Malanna, behave and I might give you a cookie.' Terra hissed back then joined her friends in the watching of the moving pictures. It was horror film night; everyone just hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of Ravens' powers going hay wire again.

* * *

There it is the next chapter hoped you guys enjoyed it ^_^ R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys long time no see, took a break because of the holidays. But yea, I'm back now and here is the next chapter to Here I Am, I have an announcement at the end of it, so don't forget to read it ^_^.

* * *

Terra laid in her bed on her back starring up at the ceiling remembering that day when Malanna finally broke through nearly killing everyone she loved. Rolling over to her side she starred at the electric alarm clock which read two in the morning, and a picture of Beastboy and her after Slade was brought back to life and after Malanna did her initial attack. She smiled to herself looking at her wall calendar, which read that there was only one more week before the wedding. She chose out a dress already and it was in hiding from Beastboy so he wouldn't find it. It was hidden in Slades room, for many reasons. Sitting up in bed she pressed her hand to her forehead trying to stop the tears from coming. The anti-depressants she used to take made her wish she had time especially since sometimes had those days where it was hard for her to handle. But she refused for today to be one of those days, she had so much to do.

"Still in bed Terra?" Came Ravens voice, looking up she saw the girl standing there right in front of her.

"No...I've been up for a while, just....hadn't had the will to come out yet is all." She answered climbing out of bed walking to her closet.

"Are you alright, you seem a bit gloomy." Raven asked walking over standing by the blond.

"I'm fine just a bit off right now. I'll be fine later." Terra smiled her best.

'No you won't, you're never alright!' Malanna stated yawning as she to woke up. Terra rolled her eyes and she noticed so did Raven.

"So what's really on your mind?" Raven asked taking her place next to her friend.

"Everything I have ever done keeps replaying in the depths of my mind." The blond explained changing into a pair of blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top. She could sense that her face looked stressed.

"That's understandable, things like that go through my mind every so often. It's the thought of whether or not you can cope with it all." Raven explained placing her hand on Terra's shoulder.

"That's the problem, coping seems to never be in my dictionary. For a while now I've been ignoring the nagging feelings but...now it just hurts too much inside. I don't want to feel like this on my wedding day, but the closer and closer it comes...the hurting gets worst." Terra explained leaning against the door frame to her closet feeling the tears finally spilling over.

"Most of the reason is that you're afraid to really talk about it with your dad huh?" Raven asked watching as Terra's head snapped up and her eyes widened in realization. Raven was very much correct with her analysis. Raven smiled before grabbing the blondes hand and led her to Slade's room.

"Raven I...I can't....It's too hard." Terra tried pulling away but was already shoved into her dads room before she could do anymore protesting. Looking around she noticed that his computer was turned off and the sound of the shower running could be heard. Walking over to the dresser she saw he had a bottle of Russian whiskey on it with a photo album. Opening the bottle and smelling the alcohol she did a gagging motion and closed the bottle throwing it in the trash can. Next she opened the photo album, the title brought tears to her eyes as she smiled placing her hand over her mouth. It was a photo album of her. Going through the pages she came upon her favorite one. It was the day before Christmas and she had convinced Slade to go out in the snow with her.

* * *

_Flashback_:

"_Oh come on papa! It'll be fun!" 6 year old Terra cheered grabbing her dads hand and dragged him out to the backyard. Groaning in response the man let himself get dragged out by the little rascal he called his daughter. Not uttering a word to her, the blond began showing him that she learned to build a snowman at school by watching some of the kids, before explaining that they then chased her away throwing snowballs at her. _

"_Terra sweetie, that's what I want to talk about. How are you doing in school by the way? Not with grades but friend wise?"He asked her sitting on the cold snow ground next to her. She kept her head downcast, her smile fading._

"_It's fine, I don't mind being lonely it helps me with thinking. I get my homework done faster and easier and its less stressful." She explained her voice breaking as sobs erupted. "If they don't wish to be my friend then who needs them! All I need is you papa!" She cried using the back of her hands to wipe away her tears. Slade picked up his daughter and carried her back inside setting her onto the counter lifting up her hair that covered her eyes to reveal a bruise._

"_Is that how you got this? You stood up for yourself?" He asked tracing it gently._

"_Yes sir." She answered tilting her head downward in shame, lifting her head back up by her chin Slade kissed her forehead._

"_That's my good girl. Never be afraid to fight for what you believe is right." He explained, the two of them blinked in bewilderment when a flash of light was shone, looking to the kitchen entrance their butler stood there with a cheesy smile holding up the camera._

"_WINSTON!!!!!!!!! YOU STOLE MY SOUL!!!!!" Terra screamed out in horror._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

"I still can't believe I still think camera's will steal my soul if they take a picture of me." Terra giggled closing the book. Turning around she jumped back in surprise before having to catch her breath, Slade stood there dressed and held an amused smile. He wasn't wearing the mask anymore. Terra smiled back a little.

"Sorry for barging in, Raven kind of shoved me in." She explained rubbing her right arm and looked down. Slade walked over and hugged her comfortingly.

"We've all noticed you have been kind of distant Terra, not just with everyone but with your emotions. And I'm beginning to worry about you." He explained trying to sound caringly but that failed. Terra pulled away and turned to face the photo album.

"There is nothing to worry about father. I'm just fine, nothing to worry about." She snapped out wrapping her arms around herself taking shallow breaths. Slade walked up till he was standing right behind her.

"This is more than just being fine Terra…ever since you were taken off your anti-depressants by you begging to be you haven't been improving. And that is what worries me sweetie." He explained turning her around kneeling down in front of her. "I need you to tell me what's going on in that mind of yours before you end up hurting your self or worst someone you care about." He said again, Terra's wall fell right there and she wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

"Every day I fear that I might loose the battle with either my control, Malanna or against Grandfather and that I'll loose you again! You have no idea how much it killed me to send you into that pit of lava, but it killed me even more knowing I had to hurt my friends and to hurt you at the same time. My whole life I have never had a family where you could be in it. Now, I'm about to have that and I fear it'll all be lost once again and someone I love is going to die." Terra cried her fingers digging into his shirt, Slade's arms tightened around her and he cooed her to calm down before holding her at arms length in front of him.

"Your grandfather will NEVER kill me Terra, and I promise to never leave you again. But know this my daughter that even if I do die, you will always have me in here." Slade reminded her placing his hand over her heart."I will always be within your heart and soul so you'll never be alone when you think you are. And I know with 100% accuracy that it is the same with every person in this tower especially Beastboy, because he is the best thing that has EVER happened to you." He finished, tears were already pouring down her cheeks as she let every bottled up emotion out. After about an hour she finally calmed down and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" He asked smoothing her hair out.

"I'm going to be, thank you father." She smiled hugging him. Taking a few more deep breaths then the two of them joined the others in the OPS room where her brothers were kicking Cyborgs' and Beastboys' ass in video games. Raven looked up to here with a look, Terra just smiled and mouthed a thank you to the girl. Raven nodded her head smiling back before going back to her book. Skipping down the steps Terra ran over and stole BEastboys controller hitting a few buttons and cause him and Cyborg to win.

"There you go." She smiled and skipped off to the kitchen area.

"NO FAIR! You helped them!" Jon yelled pointing at her.

"Yea well it wasn't fair that you three had them out numbered now was it?" Terra asked with her all too sweet voice causing the older brother to shudder back. "That's what I thought." She smiled and went to making herself some tea, Raven joined her side.

"So how did it go?" She asked mixing in some secret herbs into the water.

"It cleared my head, but there are still somethings I need to talk about with everyone privately today…and you're next." Terra smiled looking up to her friend.

"Then shall we retreat to my chamber with the tea?" Raven asked jokingly holding up the pot of tea.

"Yes we shall." Terra cheered the two of them walking off ignoring the weird looks they received from everyone in the room. In Ravens room the two sat on her bed sipping at their tea.

"First I wanted to apologize for all the nasty things I had said to you during my betrayal. I had meant none of them and wish I could take them back." Terra began setting the tea in between her crossed legs so it wouldn't spill.

"You already have by letting me help you and for you coming to me first for advice so far since you have come back. Terra, you have already been forgiven. Why is it so hard for you to forgive yourself?" Raven asked looking to her friend with a troubled look.

"I do forgive myself, it's just all of this stuff has been bottled up in my mind and I am finally ready to tell you all, because you all deserve a direct and personal apology. Especially you Raven, I had built up a trust and then tore it down mercilessly without a care. But I did care, it had killed me inside out to do that, and even now it still does." She explained stirring her finger in her tea absentmindedly.

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?" Raven asked, earning a nod from the blond in front of her.

"Alright, then there is no worry…So who is next on your list?" Raven asked, the two of them walking out.

"…Starfire." She said wincing at the thought of being hugged a lot. Raven giggled the two of them walking back into the OPS room, Terra walked over to Starfire before whispering something to the girl then got dragged out.

"Okay what is that child of mine up to?!" Slade hissed angry for the fact that Terra was acting very strangely.

"Maybe this is her way of reverting back to normal." Jon explained getting his ass handed to him by Raven when she stole Beastboys controller.

"Or maybe this is the first time for her to have normal emotions." Beastboy suggested watching the video game fight.

"Why do you say that green one?" Chris asked walking up with pop corn handing some to Michael.

"Back before her betrayal Terra explained to me that she always felt that she has to be someone that she's not so that someone else could be happy. She told me that from living in the tower it had let her act and be herself for once. So I can understand where she is coming from. She feels like she has a lot to make up for from the betrayal, even though none of us blames her for it." Beastboy explained, every eye had moved and looked to him. In Starfires room Terra sat in her dresser chair letting the alien girl brush her hair.

"Why all of a sudden have you decide to let me do the brushing of the hair friend Terra?' Starfire asked in confusion.

"Because I must make up for all the times I have missed. Besides we don't get to talk very much do we Star?" She asked looking at her friend through the mirror.

"No we do not, but that does not make us any less friends but I do appreciate it very much I do. So are you ready for the day of marriage?" Starfire asked smiling ear to ear. Terra groaned and slid down the seat.

"This process is soooo overwhelming and I feel like my head will soon explode if I don't take a break from it!" Terra stressed sitting back up letting Starfire put her hair up in pigtails.

"Then lets do the chipping in. We all wish to help but you always do the turning of the down on us." Starfire explained pulling up a chair watching her friend.

"I guess because of my depression I haven't really been all that likable but…you're right, you guys do deserve to help." Terra smiled and then was brought up into a hug.

"Oh much thanks friend! Shall we rejoin the others?" Starfire asked, the two of them walked slowly back. Terra stopped when she saw Cyborg standing there waiting.

"I guess everyone figured it out." Terra joked the two giving each other a high five.

"Yes and No, Beastboy shed some light on us all. And it made a lot of sense to us. Come on you can help me with the T-Car." Cyborg said pointing his thumb towards the garage. Terra's eyes lit up and she was soon already at the end of the hall, leaving Cyborg in shock.

"Come on lets go already!" Terra shouted cupping her hands around her mouth and ran off again. Cyborg smiled then shook his following the girl. Terra was already setting out all of the tools by the time he reached the garage. He remembered that Terra would always be excited to work on the car as much as Raven did since the Empath did help him rebuild it. Cyborg popped the hood and began tunning it asking Terra to hand him a certain tool when he needed it.

"So how has everything with you Terra?" He asked emptying the oil to change it.

"It's starting to go a little bit more smoother now that I'm getting all this negativity off of my chest. You guys have helped me a lot and I want to show my gratitude for it, now that I finally have the freedom and time to do it." She explained her eyes were half lidded and small smile graced her lips. Cyborg looked to her and smiled himself before setting his hand on top of her head.

"You already have showed us your gratitude by letting us assist you with your issues. We've always wanted to help you but you were always so withdrawn into yourself that we had no idea how to get you to open up. But when you sacrificed yourself and we finally took the time to go through your laptop and see the truth, we all understood why you did. None of us blame you, and therefore you shouldn't blame yourself." Cyborg explained handing her the wrench.

"Come on I'll show you how to tune up the engine." He suggested smilling at how her face lit up to his offer and she jumped right in. The talk with Robin was more nerve racking when she found herself standing out his bedroom door after cleaning the oil off her when she caused the oil to explode, Cyborg thought it was hilarious. Taking a deep breath she knocked on his door, shacking inside. The two of them left on a really bad note after their battle, she still remembers his words clearly.

* * *

_Look at yourself, Terra! Is this really what you want to be?_

_I'm just never going to be good enough for you am I?!_

* * *

What she had yelled at him was uncalled for since he was only trying to help and had been right about she didn't want to be the way she was then. The only that kept her from saying she didn't was Slade yelling at her through the earpiece and she panicked…in the wrong way. She never really had the fear of Raven not forgiving her, but Robin was something different. He held grudges much longer than most people. Thinking she was being ignored she began to walk off when the sound of the door slid open and a hand was placed onto her shoulder stopping her.

"Sorry I was trying to find my mask." He replied smoothly forcing her to face him.

"It's okay, have to keep that identity of yours a secret." Terra joked trying to giggle but it came out dry. This was harder than she had thought Robin was hard to talk to. Harder than talking to her own father; Robin chuckled a dry laugh before walking all the way out shutting the door behind him.

"Come on we'll talk on the roof. That is why you're here right?" He asked tilting his head starring at her skeptically.

"Yes, that is correct." She answered mentally slapping herself for sounding like a computer answering. They walked in silence as the both of the headed up to the roof, there really wasn't much to be said between them, and she couldn't blame him if he still held a grudge upon her. She'd expected and have readied herself for it for a while now.

"So what is it you need to talk about?" He asked once they entered the stairwell leading up to the roof. Terra sighed trying to steady her nerves.

"The night of our fight what you said about if that was what I wanted to be. My answer would have been no, but with Slade yelling into the earpiece constantly I panicked and reacted in the wrong way. I tried so hard…to switch sides…but I knew very well that it was too late to turn back. But down to the very end even though you guys fought to kill me... you all were still trying to save me. Why?" Terra asked standing in the middle of the roof while Robin walked over till he stood on the edge of the roof.

"Because we knew deep down inside the scared little girl who need help and had become our friend was still in there calling for us to help her. I had been the same way when I was forced into being his apprentice to save my friends. You did the same thing but to save your family, both the old family and the new one. Terra, you need to get it through your head that none of us blame you anymore. There was a time when we did but when the real truth finally came out…It was like a slap to our own faces that we didn't try hard enough. And now we're going to because I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt my friends Fiancé' like I did back then. Beastboy loves and cares for you and I'll stand by his side all the way until you are safe, because I know he'd do the same for me if it were Starfire." Robin explained turning and facing Terra with a genuine smile on his face, Terra smiled back taking a deep breath as the last of the weight on her shoulders was lifted and she felt the everlasting building negativity vanish within her chest.

"Thank you Robin, you're by far the best friend and counselor I have ever had. Never doubt yourself if you're a good leader or not, because you are. Everyone makes mistakes and you're no exception. No matter what your decision is, I will always follow it 100%." She answered before turning away and walking off leaving Robin in shock before he to smiled to know she had his trust and he had hers. Starfire flew up and landed by him the two of them sitting down and began watching the horizon talking over what has just been played out. Downstairs Terra entered the OPS room to see Beastboy was the only one in there standing by the large window starring out over the city; she immediately joined his side sliding her hand into his linking their fingers.

"So how are you feeling now?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"At first when the feeling starting coming back I thought I was going to be wreck for my entire life. But…I remembered something that someone very wise once told me. It's my life, my choice, it's never too late to change. Thank you Beastboy for lighting my darkness when I couldn't see." Terra smiled hugging him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Anything for you sweetie, I will never leave you." He answered wrapping his arms around her shoulders resting his cheek on the top of her head. Malanna sat in the depths of Terra's mind with a smile upon her face before vanishing to go get some much needed sleep, it had been a long day.

* * *

YEA! After three weeks I have three weeks of much hard thinking and a lot of writers block chapter nine is finally complete! And like Cyborg always says BOO-YAH! Until next time in chapter 10…OH! And if anyone wants me to bring the pre-chapter and post-chapter scripts back just put it in your review. And much thanks to Insinidy for all the great support ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't posted for long ass time so here is the much awaited wait for the next chapter. And everyone wanders who Raven is getting with, the only clue I am giving away is that its one of Terra's brothers. Now here is a warning there is some comedic sense in this chapter, but other than that it is pretty serious.

* * *

Terra stood in one of the backrooms of the chapel letting Raven fix the train of her dress. There were butterflies in her stomach and she felt like she could throw up at any second, but she kept here breathing calm and sat down once Raven was done. She was afraid at how Starfire was going to do her make up but Raven kept reassuring her that she wasn't going to let the Tamaranian Princess do anything too...drasstic. Durring the process the blonde girl had fallen asleep the quiet orchestra music filling her ears from the Alter Room. Slade sat in the sitting room of her dressing room reading a book on how to be a good father-in-law, and next in his stack was how to be a good grand-father. She remembers the morning she revealed that she was already pregnant.

* * *

Flashback:

Terra sat in her bathroom starring at the tiny stick in her hand with wide panicked eyes her breathing becoming erratic. She knew this was going to happen since she realized that she was one week late on her period. Hiding the test in her pocket she snuck out of her room and went into Beastboys, he was sleeping face first in his bed snoring slightly, it was of course 3 in the morning when she decided to sneack into Starfires room and take one of the alien girls' pregnancy tests. Crawling over to his bed she slightly shook him awake.

"Terra? Its three in the morning is everything alright?" He asked coming to alert in an instant.

"BB...I'm pregnant." She said her eyes watering up as the silent sobs began to surface. Beastboy pulled her onto the bed and hugged her close rocking her side to side making shushing noises.

"Come on lets go wake everyone up." He said leading her down to the OPS room and sat her on the bed. Beastboy covered his eyes as he slammed his hand down onto the emergency alarm button. The one no one was allowed to press unless it was a dire emergancy. Terra blinked at her soon to be husband and smacked her forehead using one of the couch pillows to hide her face. Raven was the first one to appear her face looking murderous.

"Beastboy!" She growled then looked at Terra seeing the girl hiding her face.

"We have something to tell everyone...it's important." Beastboy stated as everyone pilled into the room. Slade had taken his place next to Terra who only scooted away from him.

"Okay whats going on?" Robin and Slade both asked. Terra stood from her spot and walked over to standing next to Beastboy. Everyone starred at them patiently.

"Well you see neither of us expected this to happen and was hoping it wouldn't have until after the wedding...And well we're being responsible by not hiding it..." Beastboy began.

"OUT WITH IT GREEN ONE!" Slade snapped.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE! I'M PREGNANT!" Terra shouted, Cyborg began chocking on the coffee he sipped down, Starfire squealed in happiness, Raven's mouth dropped before she erupted into a fit of laughter, Robin looked at them then just went back to his room. Slade's eye twitched before sending at least 20 of his robots after Beastboy. Terra felt refreshed after getting it off her chest and went back to bed only to be woken up a few hours later with morning sickness.

"Terra are you alright?" Came Ravens voice.

"I'm not ready for this Raven...I'm not ready." Terra cried her shoulders shaking as tears dripped from her eyes.

"I know you're not ready, but you've got your entire family backing you up with this. And none of us are going to leave you for a second." Raven promised sitting beside the young girl rubbing her back.

End Flashback:

* * *

"Terra you need to wake up...it's almost time." Raven shook the girl, the blond opened her eyes to see that her father had picked her up and they were carring her towards the alter.

"I can walk you know." She said growchly yawning.

"Yea well I know how you are on heals and there is no way I am chancing the baby getting harmed from you tripping." Slade stated darkly, Terra narrowed her eyes before pinching him on the chest causing him to drop her. Terra landed on her feet perfectly and began walking.

"She acts just like how her mother was when that blasted woman was pregnant with her!" Slade growled.

"I wander whose fault that is! You impregnated her!" Terra shouted at him turning to him with dark eyes.

"I pity your husband." Slade joked only to get a boulder flung at him.

"I AM NOT BITCHY!" Terra screamed kicking Slade in the knee.

"YOU ARE SO TO BITCHY! YOU ARE WORST THAN YOUR MOTHER!" Slade shouted back at his daughter yanking on her ear.

"LET GO OF ME YOU EGOTISTICAL PSYCHOPATHIC FATHER!" Terra screamed again somehow managing to get a hold of Slades other hand in her mouth.

"GOD DAMN IT TERRA STOP BITING ME ALREADY!" Slade ordered her.

In the alter room Beastboy and Robin looked at each other and shivered, they dared Terra's grandfather to come and ruin this wedding...no one would be escaping alive if they did. Jon, Chris and Michael all slapped there foreheads when a loud crash was heard from the hallway and Slade screaming at Terra some more.

"Dude...I pity you right now." Cyborg laughed, Beastboy sighed and stood waiting as the screaming and arguing got louder. He noticed that Terra's bad temper was always aimed at Slade and not himself. That thought made him beem with pride. She had only been pregnant for a week and her mood swings were already out of control, so far Jump City has been hit with 200 earthquales due to it.

"If you do not calm down Terra I am taking you home!" Slade shouted.

"I FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU CONTROL FREAK! THIS IS MY WEDDING AND NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY IS GOING TO RUIN IT SO QUIET DOWN AND PRETEND TO BE HAPPY OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Terra screamed, everything went quiet, the Priest looked utterly scared by now.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! AND SLADE DON'T YOU DARE MAKE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER GO INTO PREMATURE LABOR OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU PERSONALLY!" Raven screamed out finally.

"I thank god that this is a small wedding." Robin groaned seeing Titans East and Few other of their close Titan friends shift and silently laughing at Slades misfortune. Soon everyone was calmed down and the Wedding March Song was being played. Beastboy beemed happily as he watched a visibly annoyed Slade walking a triumphantly looking Terra down the isle. Starfire had the hugest grin upon her face while Raven looked stressed from all the emotions she was being bombarded with.

'Don't worry Raven it'll all be over soon.' Beastboy thought.

'Oh I hope so or I'm going to skin alive your wife and your father-in-law both for disrupting my calm mind!' Raven said telepathecally back.

'Oh come now Raven, its not that bad!' Malanna interupted, everyone just ignored her. Terra was handed off to Beastboy with no interuptions, Slade was still a bit annoyed. Cyborg sighed in relief when the preist began the ceremony.

"And do you Beastboy, take this woman..."

"I do." Beastboy answered happily.

"And do you Terra, take this man..."

"I..." Terra began to answer when the ceiling above them gave out and army of stone monsters appearing. Beastboy sheilded Terra everyone waiting and watching the area behind them as the dust began to settle. Richard stood there with his arms crossed an army of earth monsters and Geomancers behind him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Terra whined being pushed to behind Beastboy and Slade.

"This is a private wedding Richard...you are not invited!" Slade hissed pointing at the un-aging man.

"Oh come now Slade, she is my grand-daughter, how could I not see this momentous occasion of the disgrace getting married!" Richard laugh.

"She is NOT a disgrace grandfather...but YOU are!" Jon shouted taking his place next to Slade.

"Of course the three moronic triplets side with the two faced abomination." Richard laughed dryly, Jon went to attack him but Slade grabbed his shoulder stopping the boy from doing anything.

"What is your real intentions?" Slade asked his visible eye narrowing.

"I warned you all that I would come for her if you did not kill her. Now, I will defeat you all and take her anyway." Richard snickered stepping forward, a black shield shot up and separated him from them.

"That will not be happening!" Cyborg shouted aiming his ray blaster at Richard.

"Yes, we will not let you kill our friend!" Starfire growled her hands glowing with her starbolts, her eyes glowing green.

"Who ever said I wanted to kill her now? Malanna has been fully released and that is something I can use." Richards' voice echoed darkly, everyone froze when they realized what was going on.

"Beastboy get Terra out of here...NOW!" Robin yelled, Beastboy turned into a lion forcing Terra onto his back and ran out a back door.

"Landlures after the green one and fetch my grand-daughter...Men attack and make sure they don't run to help their friends...I'll be waiting and this time there better be no failures!" Richard hissed and fazed into the earth disappearing.

"Damn...we are so royally fucked!" Jon hissed running out and attacking on of the other Geomancers.

"Slade what should we do about Beastboy and Terra?" Raven shouted sending a church bench into some of Richards soldiers.

"Lets hope they get away...because as of now, they're on their own." Slade replief regretfully. Beastboy and Terra escaped into the mountains just out of the city running from the earth moving creatures.

"What the hell are those things?" Beastboy shouted keeping a tight grip on Terra's hand.

"They're called Landlures, they were created with the Geomancers DNA. Which ever element is out there...there is most likely a Landlure for it, at least only one of the other elements. The earthy rock Landlure Creatures have been the only ones thus far to survive this far! They're hard to take down, but not impossible to kill." Terra explained easily keeping up with Beastboy.

"How do you kill them?" He asked.

"Radiation." Terra said solemnly.

"Damn...well then I guess we keep running." Beastboy said pushing himself faster making sure Terra was able to keep up. They suddenly had to skid to a stop when a group of the Landlures appeard out of the ground in front of them.

"Beastboy I hate to say this, but because of the baby...my powers are limited." Terra confessed hiding behind her almost husband.

"Raven explained it to me already...we can't beat them can we?" He asked.

"The possibilty is very slim BB...I've never fought them before." She answered him.

"Then stay safe, if you get captured I swear...I will get you back!" Beastboy swore wrapping his arm around Terra's waist pulling her close to him and meshed his lips onto hers. Terra kissed back eagerly before she was pushed back into crook in the mountain cliff.

"Run Terra...and don't look back...NOW!" Beastboy yelled turning into a T-Rex and attacked the creatures, tears came to the blonds face as she blindly slipped through the crack and into a cave running down the cave hall. Some of the Landlures followed closely behind her. Didn't last as long as head hoped he would when he told Terra to run, they had easliy learned his moves and attacked his weaknesses. And once he was knocked down they all went after Terra, he tried to stand to go after them but he fell back down to the ground his vision blurring. The ground he laid on soon shook violently.

"BEASTBOY!" He heard Terra's scream before his world went black. Starfire flew over the mountians, bruises covered her skin where it was exposed. She spotted Beastboy the second his green hair came into view.

"Beastboy!" Starfire yelled flying down and kneeled beside him.

"They got her...those fuckers...got her." He managed out letting the red head help him stand.

"Yes...we have already aquired that knowledge after the earthquake. Right now though we need to get you back." Starfire said drapping his arm over her shoulders and flew into the sky back towards the tower.

"Oh my god Beastboy!" Raven yelled running over to him and began healing his wounds.

"Well I guess I was mistaken...someone was injured." Michael said pushing his fingers through his hair.

"What...are they...going to do...to her?" Beastboy breathed out forcing himself to stay awake.

"I'm not sure at this point Beastboy, but I know for sure that her unborn child is in more danger than she is." Slade explained standing from the couch and walked to the oversize window.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked looking up from the computer.

"When my wife was pregnant with Terra, Richard had tried everything in his power to create some sort of accident that could possibly cause her to miscarriage. If I know Richard and I know he had not yet changed, he will force her to get abortion or worst chance with killing Terra knowing Malanna can only heal either Terra or the baby...not both." Slade explained then turned to Robin darkly.

"Please hurry it up and find my daughter." He unintentionally hissed.

"On it." Robin answered and began typing away.

'Why do I have a sick feeling that we're already too late.' Raven thought letting Beastboy fall asleep with his head in her lap.

In Russia Terra laid on the dirt ground laying in her own puddle of blood fresh tears still falling from her eyes. I croocked dagger laid a few meters away stained with her own blood Richard stood not too far off. He stood there smirking at her.

"Don't cry my dear Terra, we've cured at least one part of your disgrace. Now all that's left is to cure you of Malanna. She has cursed you." Richard said soothingly walking over and knelt by Terra smoothing her tangled blond hair.

"...she is not a curse...you are." Terra whispered, Richards eyes narrowed in anger before yanking her up by the roots of her hair and threw her into the stone cave wall. Terra kept her blanace keeping herself from falling back to the ground. Her fingers dug into the wall.

"No Terra you are the curse. You have always been the curse of this family! YOU are the reason why my daughter is dead, you KILLED your own mother young lady! Don't you understand that yet?" RIchard shouted pointing at her. Terra stood their her back still facing the man, her blood staind hair covered her face hiding the tears which silently fell.

"You're the reason why a MONSTER was almost brought into this world. I did you a kindness by disposing of that vile thing! Now if you will excuse me I have some preparations to attend to." Richard hissed and fazed through the earth around them. Terra turned her head to make sure he was gone.

"Malanna?" She chocked fighting back sobs.

'I am sorry Terra...but I couldn't save both of you.' Malanna answered, Terra let the agonizing sob escape her throat. Slowly sliding to sitting on her knees she tangled her fingers into her hair crying. She sensed no escape from the room as she looked around it. She was trapped inside a pocket somewhere within the colony her grandfather ruled. Terra closed her eyes and pushed the psych of her mind outward searching for Ravens. The Titans were arguing over how they were going to find Terra and rescued her when Raven fell silent and collapsed, Cyborg catching her before she hit the ground.

'...Raven?...' Terra aked appearing before Raven in the Empaths mind.

'TERRA! Oh my god...are you alright?' Raven asked running to the girl hugging her.

'No...I'm not okay! I'm locked in one of the colonies prisons here in Russia...He killed my baby...I can't do this Raven...I need Beastboy before I fall apart.' Terra cried burrying her face into Ravens chest.

'We're coming to get you...all of us are. So don't you worry.' Raven soothed shushing Terra.

'I want to speak to my father before my mind forces me to sleep...is that possible?' Terra asked her body shaking.

'Of course...everything will be black for a while. I'll force him to sleep and then he should appear soon. I'll give you both some time alone.' Raven explained before opening her eyes seeing everyone towering over her.

"Was it Terra?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes and Slade you were correct...Richard did kill the baby and right now I need to force you to sleep...She needs you...She needs her father." Raven explained slowly. Slade nodded his head following Raven to the infirmary where he laid on one of the beds letting Raven connect his mind with Terras.

* * *

When the images were clear he saw Terra sitting there hugging her knees crying loudly. He walked over and sat next to her letting her cling to him when she swung her arms around his shoulders.

'It's okay baby, daddy's right here.' He cooed in her ear running his hand down her hair.

'I need you to come and get me daddy...I need your help.' She cried her body shaking with the sobs.

'I know and the second you fall asleep and I wake...we're coming to get you. I swear it, Richard won't get away with this. He hurt you Terra and I swear I will not stand back and let this go any further!' Slade swore kissing the side of Terra's head. Terra soon calmed down and just sat there in her dads lap.

"I have this feeling I'm going to loose you." She whispered letting him rock her.

"Just remember I will always be in your heart." He reminded her Terra smiled.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that" Terra's voice trembled taking deep breaths.

"Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me" Terra sang her voice slightly trembling from all the emotions swelling up inside her.

"Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away" Slade sang with Terra watching as she slowly faded from their connection as he mind finally fell asleep. Slade smiled to himself before opening his eyes.

* * *

"Well...do you know where she's at?" Raven asked everyone watched him.

"We're going to Russia, we are going to attack Richards colony and we are going to rescue my daughter...Get ready to lead the way Michael...cause you're leading us there." Slade ordered and soon they were all readying themselves for battle.

'Hold on Terra...We're coming to get you!' Beastboy thought.

* * *

There you have it chapter 10! I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! YEA! Well the song is Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus. I have no rights to it so yea. But yea until the next chappie! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Terra looked around the cave room after she felt that Malanna had healed her all the way. She couldn't feel her baby's life within her anymore and it had brought on more sobs. Malanna tried to soothe her but the young blond ignored it all, every now and again she was vaguely aware of some of her gradfathers servants bringing her food, but she ignored it to, she didn't even eat the meals given her. Some of the servants would try to push her, but she'd just push them away telling them to leave her alone.

'Terra look at yourself! This isn't the girl Slade raised!' Malanna shouted at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? What can I do? I let my baby get killed!" Terra snapped wrapping her arms tighter around her knees.

'That may be true, but you had no control of what was happening! Richard drugged you then stabbed you! What more could you have done Terra? Listen to what you're saying for once, do you honestly believe it is your fault!' Malanna scolded the girl phazing into a temporary dust like aparition in front of Terra.

"I can't do anything Malanna! He always finds my new weaknesses and attacks them hard! What else do you expect me to do right now? We can't even get out of here!" Terra screamed at the woman.

'BULLSHIT! Your grandfather is the element of Earth, but you Terra has control of things much greater and magnificent! You can control all the elements therefore it would be a sinch for you to escape...make sense?' Malanna explained her eyes narrowed and arms crossed testing the girl. Terra sat there her face foreward escaping to her mind.

"...So you're saying I have the ability to phaze through the earth?" She asked looking back to Malanna her eyes questioning.

'You did it when against the Titans a few years back. Even though Slade was controling you...he was bringing out the potential you kept burried deep within you. Don't be afraid to loose control, all you lack is harnessing what you are afraid of. For once do what your mother told you...Trust yourself and things will fall to your feet.' Malanna smirked.

"That makes no sense with falling at your feet thing and she never said that your just saying that to change the subject." Terra snapped narrowing her eyes now.

'...True, but it just sounds so damn good!' Malanna laughed Terra sighed.

"Whatever...get back inside my head and hold tight!" Terra ordered walking to the middle of the room picking up the croocked dagger. She used it to cut her wedding dress to where it was just below her thigh.

'What are you planning?' Malanna asked, but again Terra ignored her.

"Loose control huh? Well that should be easy." Terra sighed letting her eyes and hands glow creating a cyclone of dirt and rocks forcing the cave walls to crack. She felt the twinge of pain hit a certain part in her head, the pain that appeared everytime she lost control. Ignoring the pain she noticed it began to slip away as the cyclone grew in width hitting the cave walls.

"STOP HER SHE MUST NOT ESCAPE!" She heard her grandfather yell, Terra smirked opening her eyes to see his Fire Geomancer soliders unleash a wave of fire towards her.

'DON'T JUST STAND THERE MOVE TERRA!' Malanna screamed at her.

"Trust me." Was her answer feeling time slow down the fire freezing in front of her. She watched as the look of horror etched across her grandfathers face.

"Ah...looks like I found your weakness grandfather." Terra smirked letting the fire spiral around her as it combined with the wind and dust of the cyclone.

'Shit...she's figured it out!' Richard thought falling back abandoning his soldiers. Once they had all figured it out the soldiers followed in line.

"Your orders Malanna?" Terra asked letting the cyclone and fire disappear.

'We need to escape before that bastard comes back with back up.' Malanna answered, Terra nodded her head letting herself faze through the earth appearing on a cliff starring over a cliff which watched over the colony. The colony was hidden in a cave under the ground of Siberia, Russia. People who had Geotelekinesis like her of some sort lived here. Each and every person was ruled by her grandfather and all supported him. Terra watched as the exit to the outside world was blasted in.

"I guess the battle has begun." Terra muttered and slowly made her way down the cliff side walking through the buildings. People ran away from the battle sounds and also ran away from her. No one yet came to an understanding that she was still a normal child, that this had ruined the life of an innocent mind. One of her grandfather's soldiers tried to stop her but Malanna interferred knocking him conscious as the young girl kept making her way to the castle which towered over the colony, and the people who lived within it. She knew the Titans along with her father was here battling to rescue her, but she had no intentions of being rescued until Richard was dead...for good. Reaching the building she stood at the bottom steps starring up at the castle.

'Well isn't this an interesting occurance...the very person Richard sought out to destroy is going to destroy him first.' Malanna laughed letting her power flow through and combine with Terra's.

'Any last thoughts sweet?' She asked Terra.

* * *

"My name is Terra..." She began taking her first steps up the stairs. In the background she could hear Raven using her powers to deflect boulders and other harmful things.

"...And I have down horrible things." Robin pulled out his bow staff whacking som of the Geomancers off their boulders.

"...I had sworn to serve a dark master. I had obeyed his every command and had once committed crimes in his name..." Slade threw some his bombs into the air colliding with the earth moving soldiers. He smirked as they exploded only rubble falling to the ground.

"...I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one, I thought I had destroyed the Teen Titans..." Beastboy turned into a gorilla slamming his fists into oncoming attackers.

"...And still with no one left to stop me...I will bring this city to its knees..." Cyborg let Starfire throw him up into the air as he aimed and fired his canon wipping out more oncomers. Starfire used her starbolts as his defense.

"My name is Terra and I am doing horrible things..." Terra stood at the top of the steps and starred over the city. "And I will never again have regrets!" She hissed turning back around and walked into the castle. Beastboy jumped to in front of Raven before a fireball hit her getting sent flying into the Empath the two of them landing near the regrouped others.

* * *

"We're badly outnumbered...we're not going to last!" Raven breathed heavily using her powers to heal Beastboy.

"Our only option is retreat but we're not leaving Terra!" Robin said through gritted teeth and clenched his fists watching Cyborg help the two stand.

"Then I might have an idea... Raven, Starfire the two of you combine your powers and destroy this remote area. Everyone should have been evacuated. And they better be, the psychi of my daughter is slipping and this place's existance is numbered." Slade explained starring up at the castle where boulders spiraled around it.

"Affirmative...you go on ahead Slade...she needs you the most. And I believe you're either the only one who can stop her or the only one who will feul this...and to be honest I hope this place burns and rots in hell for what they have done to her." Beastboy growled fighting the beast deep within his mind to stay down. No one said anything after his speach and no one stopped Slade when he cut through the alleys to get to Terra. In the mansion Terra walked down a set of steps leading to a fighting area under the castle. She reached the bottom of the steps starring at her reflection in the water below her, dark purple bruises covered her face. Looking she saw her grandfather standing on an island in the middle of the underground lake. She stepped onto the water and began making her way across. As she got closer she was able to make out that Richard had a sword in his hand. Gripping the dagger tighter in her hand she climbed onto the island and stood a few feet away from the man.

"Too bad it has to end this way Terra...you would have made a good soldier...just like your mother had." He said shacking his head in disappointment.

"I'm not a robot you can easily control Richard! I am a HUMAN being and I've got feelings to you fucking asshole. My mother only became your soldier cause you were her father. I have no connections to you anymore." Terra snapped narrowing her eyes darkly at the man in front of her.

"How so? I am related to you through blood. Slade has betrayed you many, many times. Who else do you have to run to?" Richard snickered beginning to circle her.

"I am my fathers daughter, I am a devoted wife and a loyal friend. My family is and will always be the teen titans. You killed the second most important person in my life to me...and they weren't even born yet..." Terra began gripping the dagger tighter in her hand looking to her feet and clenched her eyes tightly shut. "...I am going to make you sorry for all the fucking hell you have put me through. I will make you beg for mercy!" She finished looking up a stream of fire, earth, and water spiraling up around her.

"You can't even control those atrosity you call powers you little shit!" Richard yelled swinging his sword down on her.

"They are a gift not an atrosity." Terra whispered.

"And she is NOT a little shit!" Slade yelled landing in between Richard and Terra blocking the attack. Richard jumped back skidding to a stop his eyes narrowing dangerously at Slade.

"Dad...you actually came!" Terra said in shock then smiled, Slade smiled back at her.

"Terra, there is a room above this it was made specifically for Malanna when she still had a body of her own." Slade began to explain, Richard clenched his teeth but knew even if he started fighting Slade now; the man would still explain the inevitable to his grand-daughter.

"What is it made to do?" Terra asked confusion written on her face.

"**So that if this colony or your grand-father ever got too out of hand I can harness a power deep inside me and destroy this place called hell."** Malanna explained, Terra looked down at her hands two symbols appearing in the palms of her hands. Narrowing her eyes a swirl of fire spun around her and soon she was no where in site. Slade slowly turned to Richard holding his sword readying himself to fight.

"Do you honestly believe you can stop me?" Richard laugh lunging forward at Slade trying to push the man of the edge of the miny arena island.

"I know I can't, you're a disgraceful cheater. But at least I know I can stall Terra enough time." Slade hissed shoving Richard back.

'That's if I can give her the time she needs.' He thought biting the inside of her cheek.

TBC


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
